The Busters of the Kaiju war
by Daozang
Summary: Part of my Kaiju Tokusatsu war project. When Kaiju attack, there are several teams and people to battle them. This is one of those teams labeled the Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters. A team of three young Kaizers taking on giant monsters to protect the world. (I added the Picture finally).
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

 **A/N – Welcome to the story. I hope you enjoy as it is part of my Tokusatsu Kaiju War universe and I hope others will join in. I've made the megazords and weapons modified with more anti-Kaiju weaponry that exists in those universes. Anyways let's just start this chapter.**

"Hello everyone"  
'thinking' **  
"Its Morphin Time"**

Disclaimer: I do not own any Tokusatsu or any Kaiju of any series. I do own my OC however.

Chapter 1

Story start.

"Ahh, it's nice to relax every once in a while isn't it" said a young boy in his teens as he sat at a table drinking soda and eating burgers with his two friends and teammates. He had short black hair and brown eyes and was currently in a black bodysuit with some clear protective armor on his chest area and on his arms and legs. He looked to be Hmong in ethnicity and had a blue and black arm communication brace with what seemed to be a yellowish orange eye glass connected to it on his left arm.

Next to him was his two teammates, both were girls and had the same suits and brace he had on.

"Don't jinx it Nagoda" said one of the girls who pulled out a lolipop from a side pouch she had and began eating it. She had short black hair in a rounded bob cut with some bangs slightly covering her right eye and two different colored eyes. The right eye was a crimson red while the other was a light brown. She seemed to be part Hmong and Japanese making her the shortest of the three even if she was the oldest by a year.

"Nicola, your the one most likely to jinx us so let's relax while we can. Also don't forget to stock up on candy, we don't want you to burn yourself out again" said the other girl. She had long brown hair and had red contacts in her eyes. She looked to be part Hmong and White while being the tallest of the three even if she was the youngest. She was currently drinking a cold soda and a burger with the label reading 'made with real Baragon meat'.

"SPIDER" Nagoda shouted jumping out of his chair before freezing up in the air. Looking over, the other two saw a small harmless spider crawling across the table.

"I'll get it, Lily make sure to catch him when he unfreezes" Nicola said smashing the spider and wiping it off the table with a napkin. Lily went behind and held out her arms as Nagoda slowly fell backwards into her arms before turning back to normal.

"Thanks for catching me" Nagoda said as he got back up and sat down. Currently they were in a large cafeteria with other people dressed the same as them but without the arm brace. As they began eating again, they didn't notice as every other occupant avoided them like a plague.

"Busters, to the Conference room for your next mission" sounded an overhead speaker as the three teens began to cry out in annoyance at their disturbed peace.

The year is 20XX, several years after the Xilien invasion and Kaiju are infesting the earth and destroying humanity. It started when a rift opened in space connecting the monster graveyard to the realm of the living allowing dead Kaiju to revive themselves. On earth, dead Kaiju began appearing at an astonishing rate taking many island countries and the Southern Hemispheres coasts with the exception of Japan. Japan survived the first wave because of their mutant training facility stopping the wave though not without damages as well as their Kaiju fighting machines, namely Kiryu and Jet Jaguar. After the first wave, they found a tired Godzilla collapsed on monster island with several dead Kaiju around him and his son guarding his sleeping body. Meanwhile another elder Godzilla on the other side of the island was in the same condition showing that even the earth defending Kaiju were tiring from all the fighting. It was also around then that a report from Zap Spacy revealed that the Ultramen were at war on their home world against another Kaiju army preventing them from coming to their aid.

It was after the second wave of attacks that the Earth Defence Force began noticing as Kaiju began to revive as well as the kamacuras and gyaos breeding until literal swarms of these Kaiju roamed the earth. This created a food chain among the Kaiju with the kamacuras and the gyaos as their main food supply as livestock around the world began plummeting from the increase in the smaller Kaiju. As such, humanity turned to the next best food source which was hunting down and using some kaiju as a food supply. Some Kaiju were radioactive and could not be used for food though the natural Kaiju such as the Giant Condors and Ebirah were harvestable as they revived after several weeks. Even Kaiju such as Maguma and eggs from most egg laying Kaiju except Mothra were harvested as a food source. Every so often people would return from the island where Biollante planted herself bringing ships of Vegetables and fruits to their nations as her love for humans still remained from her human spirit.

Mutants are humans with supernatural abilities with a special genome in their DNA called the M-Base that allowed them to gain extreme jumping and increased their instincts to superhuman levels. However there are those who are above this level of power being a one in a million existence among the mutants called Kaizers. These Kaizers had telepathic and near infinite power with the ability to control those with the M-Base with their powers, able to use psychic abilities, and have stronger bodies.

It was from studying these mutants and Kaizers powers that scientists found a breakthrough in their studies. They found that the latent power within Kaizers could be used to create and power suits that would increase their already powerful fighting to allow them to fight more Kaiju in lower numbers. They used this discovery to create transformation devices allowing Kaizers and some mutants to transform increasing their fighting ability though some had drawbacks acquired into their bodies from transforming. However Kaizers were limited so not many devices were made though instead giant combining mechs were created to allow these teams to fight and defeat larger more powerful Kaiju. These three are part of the program made to deal with Kaiju threats labeled as a 'Sentai' as they were a team of Kaizers.

This was not the only answer as the United Nations declared a new program they called the Jaeger Program allowing regular humans to battle Kaiju in humanoid mechs. These mechs called Jaegers used a special technology labeled drifting that allowed the two pilots to control half of the Jaegers as the strain was too much for one pilot by connecting their minds. were used to defend the rest of the coast and some of the more experienced Jaeger pilots were allowed to battle Kaiju for missions as metal supplies from space mining facilities allowed for many Jaegers to be built.

"What's our mission" Nagoda said eating his Baragon Burger as they entered the mission room as Commissioner Douglas Gordon stood at attention. Nicola was eating her candy while Lily had her cold soda in hand. Next to the door was a red motorcycle like robot.

"Yo Nagoda, ready for this mission" the robot said as two others, a yellow rabbit and a blue gorilla walked in.

"Hey Nick, I'm ready are you?" Nagoda replied to his buddyroid named Cheetah Nick as Nicola and Lily went to their buddyroids.

"Shut up and listen, you three are going to help out a colony of people on an island in the Caribbean called Saint Lucia from a kamacuras infestation. You three are to engage the Kaiju while the mutants on the Éclair does search and rescue. We had some signs of a larger Kaiju hiding somewhere on the island but we can't seem to find it. Good luck out there and remember, kill or capture as many bugs as you can" Gordon said staring at a large screen showing where current mutant teams were fighting off hordes of kamacuras and Gyaos or dealing with larger kaiju. "I want to go out there and kill some monsters but the Gotengo is under repairs right now so kill something for me would ya" he sighed as the three young Kaizers saluted their superior and left for their transportation.

"Another mission, at least we get to let loose and kill some kamacuras" Lily said as they walked towards a giant airship. The airship was in the shape of a large machine gun with a large metal ball in the front under where the end of the gun barrel would be. This was the Éclair, France's Anti-Kaiju vehicle that had just finished repairs.

"Alright, we will fly you over the island but with the amounts of kamacuras currently on the island, we are going to drop you guys off near the shore while scouting the area for any survivors" said the captain of the Éclair letting the three onboard. Soon the Éclair rose up as the top of the hanger opened revealing them to be under a desolate burnt island with many burnt corpses of gyaos ranging from normal man sized ones to some hyper gyaos.

"Ahh, burnt island, how Gamera hated you so" Nagoda said staring out a window at the remains of one of Gamera's gyaos exterminations. The Éclair then sped off towards their destination as a large carrier rose from the water and sped after them. It took them about an hour to reach Saint Lucia from the Facility they lived in. The island had three large mountains and was covered in lush tropical forestry.

Soon they were over the shore as a hatch opened up underneath the airship. "Good luck out there, we have reports of at least four to five kamacuras still on the island" shouted the captain as he pushed them out of the ship as they landed onto the ground. The Éclair then rose up and began flying around the coast to find the cities.

"Alright Everyone ready" Nagoda said as he and Nicola pulled out a camera before transforming them into pistols while Lily brought out a binoculars turning them into a blade.

"Ichigan buster ready" Nicola said eating another lollipop as she readied her weapon.

"Sougan Blade ready" Lily said twirling her large combat knife as she watched the forestry.

"Okay then" Nagoda said as they all finished prep as he clicked a stopwatch starting a timer. "Mission start!"

They then ran into the tropical jungle as they watched for anything irregular within the forest. "Remember, Kamacuras can camouflage easily in forestry" Lily said slicing through some plants as they ran forward. As they ran, they began noticing as the sounds slowly disappeared.

"It's getting too quiet, we're nearing the targets" Nagoda said as he quickly twisted and began firing behind them as screeching was heard. Coming out of the foliage was a large smoking mantis claw as a giant mantis emerged from hiding. As soon as the screech sounded out, explosions were heard from the coastline telling them that the Éclair was in battle. As they were about to engage a larger claw swooped in and scooped the mantis into the air before it was eaten by an even larger 40 meter mantis as two more appeared above them. "Targets have revealed themselves, suit up" Nagoda said as they all twisted open the glasses on their braces.

" **It's Morphin' Time"** the brace spoke as color schemed suits formed around their bodies in green codes.

"Let's Morphin" they spoke clicking a button as the goggles flew onto their helms creating visors in their color scheme.

"Red Buster" Nagoda said as they jumped into the air to dodge an oncoming claw. His suit was red and white long sleeve jacket with a zipper, two black shoulder straps, and a black belt with a metal buckle. He also had black pants with red combat boots and had on a helmet with a cheetah design. As they jumped passed Lily quickly sliced its joints causing the claw to become loose.

"Yellow Buster" Nicola shouted using her ability to kick against the loose claw further breaking the joint. Her suit was similar to Nagoda's but yellow. She had a yellow and silver tight skirt in the same design as her shirt and her helmet had a rabbit design. As this was happening, Nagoda was firing upon the weak point as the claw began to snap off.

"Blue Buster" Lily said finishing the snap as she then used her Herculean strength to tossed the large claw into the eye of the Kamacuras as they landed in the ground. Her suit was the same as Nicola's but blue and her helmet had a gorilla design.

"Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters" they announced as the claw slashed into the kamacuras' eye as it fell backwards. The other two kamacuras flew away from their falling brethren as they sped through the air to distract their prey.

The three of them then pushed a button on a black device connected near their shoulders. **"It's time for busters".** Two Sougan Blades appeared near Nagoda and Nicola's right leg while an Ichigan Buster appeared next to Lily. "Busters, Ready? Go!"

(Play Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters opening song)

The three of them then ran until they had entered a clearing, dodging any swiped from the two kamacuras trying to hunt them down. Once they reached a clearing, Nicola jumped high into the air several meters above the tree line and observed the area before her instincts told her to fire behind her. As she then twisted the lens of her weapon as she fired a mazer beam hitting one of the kamacuras in the eye as it fell towards her. She then used it as a springboard, kicking it with her enhanced leg strength making it fly towards the ground as she grabbed onto the second one.

"Huaaahh" groaned Lily as she tore a tree from the ground and used it as a javelin, tossing it at the quickly falling kamacuras cracking its abdomen from the force. She then jumped up, though not reaching above the trees, and used her Sougan Blade which seemed to radiate with electricity to repeatedly slice open the cracked body allowing green fluids to gush from the openings being created while shocking the Kaiju. She then sensed danger in the air and pushed herself off the kamacuras with a strong punch just as the body of the second kamacuras smacked into its opened chest.

Nagoda was dealing with the first kamacuras using his hyper speed to go faster then the kamacuras could follow running circles around it. As he did this, he shot out a synthetic metal webbing used to capture smaller Kaiju by tying them up and shocking them unconscious around some trees and began to hop from tree to tree tying the kamacuras up. As the kamacuras tried to fly away, with his current speed it looked as if the kamacuras was moving slowly into the air.

"Nope" he said jumping up and slicing off the delicate wings. He then began using his speed to dodge and tie up the kamacuras' limbs to its body before he stopped on its back. "Who wants some fried kamacuras" he shouted as he connected the wire to his Ichigan Buster and set it to Mazer mode. He then began frying the one clawed kamacuras as the air began to smell of cooking meat. As his mouth began to water, he stopped firing as to not kill the large kaiju as they were under orders to at least capture one alive for training purposes.

"You three alright over there" Nagoda shouted as he saw one kamacuras in the air trying to fly as its wings were torn off while the other was constantly being kicked into the ground by his teammates.

"We're fine, you got that one captured?" They said as Lily climbed up to the head of the kamacuras she had torn the wings off of and began to smash her fist into its head trying to break through. As she did that, Nicola was jumping over claw swipes and kicking the passing by claws in the joints while enjoying herself.

"This is fun" she said landing on one of the claws as it was going back towards the body before launching herself towards the kamacuras in a jump kick. It was then that Nagoda noticed a fourth Kamacuras flying in the air erratically as if there was danger around.

(Change song to Evil Beast of Destruction)

The ground began to shake as birds flew to the air. The fourth kamacuras was suddenly hit by flames as the forestry around them began to wilt as their life energy was absorbed. A loud trumpeting roar then sounded from the foliage as three black heads rose from the ground. Desghidorah had revived and he was hungry. The black hydra then grabbed the burning kamacuras in its middle head while the others began tearing it apart and eating the bug.

"Shit it's a Ghidorah" Lily said as they retreated from the two kamacuras they were fighting meeting next to Nagoda. Desghidorah hen turned its sights to the three injured kamacuras as they stared in fear. "Requesting Buster Vehicles CB-01, GT-02, and RH-03 to battle Large Kaiju, codename Desghidorah" they said into their Morphin Brace.

"Permission is granted, your vehicles should be there soon so get to the shore" Gordon said through the communicator as they began running back to the shore.

The kamacuras that still had its wings then flew into the air and began speeding around desghidorah scratching it with its dented claws. Meanwhile the other kamacuras with the opened chest wound began charging towards desghidorah only to be met by a red Lava Gout energy bolt burning the mantis.

As they reached the shore, three mechs appeared, one was a blue gorilla holding onto a yellow bunny copter while the last was a red humanoid robot. "Hurry and get in Nicola" said a voice in the brace as Nicola grabbed Lily and jumped up dropping her into her mech and landing in her own. Nagoda quickly got into his Mech while Desghidorah was distracted by the two 'meals' trying to attack him.

Desghidorah then roared as he sent a shockwave from his body stunning the kamacuras zooming past him as he began sending bolt after bolt into the grounded one. He then picked up the wingless kamacuras in its right and middle heads and began sending surges of electricity into its body while the left head sent Lava gout bolts into the stunned kamacuras burning it alive. He then began feasting upon the kamacuras in his maws while also absorbing the life energy of the jungle around him.

(End Evil Beast of Destruction)

"Alright, we got a big one on our hands" Nagoda said as they all entered the cockpits of their machines. "Tokumei Gattai" he said as the two other mechs began coming apart and combining with Go-Buster Ace with a green force field surrounding them. Soon enough, the combining was complete just in time to see the last kamacuras with wings get torn apart by Desghidorah's heads. "Let's go" Nagoda said as the giant mech had a sword transported to it's right arm while the left had what seemed to be a tuning fork like weapon made from helicopter blades that sparked.

They then marched forth to battle Desghidorah who noticed them and the tied up kamacuras to the right of them. Desghidorah then roared a challenge to this new arrival and charged forward to meet this mechanical foe. Desghidorah then began firing lava gout bolts towards Go-Buster Oh only for them to block it with a forcefield made between the two helicopter blades barely holding them back. Go-Buster Oh then used their Boost Buster sword to slash across Desghidorah's chest and heads gaining a cry of pain from the hydra.

Desghidorah then used his two side heads and grabbed onto the mech sending electrical shocks into the arms while the third sent streams of flame into the middle. "Ahh it's hot! Hot!" Nagoda said pressing a button launching cadmium missiles at Desghidorah hitting and cooling the air around it's stone wings to near freezing temperatures causing it to release its hold on the megazord.

"Activate cooling system" Nicola said as they all began activating many switches within the control room as errors began appearing on screen.

"The chest is damaged and energy is below half from the electrical shocks" Said Nicola's buddyroid Usada Lettuce.

"Left arm is offline Lily and we have about four cadmium missiles left in he launchers" Lily's buddyroid Gorisaki Banana reported as sparks flew off the damaged arm as Desghidorah roared while lifting his front legs.

"Quick, dodge out of the way!" Nick said as Nagoda used the controls to make the mech roll to the right just next to the still unconscious kamacuras. Just after they rolled away, Desghidorah slammed his full weight onto the ground creating a crack in the ground as flames rose from them scorching the air and snapping the wires holding down the kamacuras. The heat then awoke the kamacuras as it began chittering as it jumped away from the flames.

"Oh Come On! I just caught that guy" Nagoda shouted as he launched a cadmium missile freezing the kamacuras' leg to the ground. Together, they then rushed towards Desghidorah who began firing more of his Crimson Bolts. This time it hit as the damaged arm couldn't generate the force field damaging the megazord further. They then swung the Boost Buster Sword to deflect the bolts back towards Desghidorah hitting it across its face. "We are almost out of power, let's finish this". Go-Buster Oh then fired out green energy waves holding down Desghidorah as his heads began to shock as they moved.

" **Dimension Crash"** they shouted as they rushed forth as green energy built up in the sword as they sliced through Desghidorah. Desghidorah then roared one last time as his body began to slide off before exploding in a large fireball.

"Mission Compl-"

"WAAAIIIIIT, We need to get the kamacuras" Nagoda interupted only for Nicola to push some buttons firing the last of the missiles destroying the kamacuras sending pieces of its body everywhere. "WHHHYYYYY, IT TOOK ME SO MUCH EFFORT TO CATCH HIM" he shouted as the mech ran out of power.

"We probably weren't going to catch it anyway, we don't have anymore wire" Nicola replied only for Nagoda to point to the wall holding several capsules of the capture webbing.

"Okay then, it's already dead so let's go" she said as they went out of he cockpit and sat on he shoulder of Go-Buster Oh with their helmets off.

"So when do you think the Éclair is going to come and get us?" Lily asked watching the sun begin to set in the distance.

 **A/N – And Done. This took a while to write as I had to research many weapons, powers, and other things about both Go-Busters and the Kaiju. Turns out Go-Buster Oh is 3 meters taller then Desghidorah. If you enjoyed leave a follow, favorite, or even a review and this is Daozang Signing out.**


	2. The Queen of Killers and the Fish Kaiju

Chapter 2

 **A/N – Thank you everyone who has favorited, followed, or reviewed for your support. In case if your confused on how they beat Desghidorah so fast, when monsters revive, think of it as they come back in their first form exhausted such as destroyah coming back in his micro form and slowly reforming back to final form. In this case it was Desghidorah having just revived earlier that day and hunting down the kamacuras while his wings are still unusable. Last week of school and finals which is both great and sucks. Also did you know that there were giant chickens from the planet apple in Ultraman Leo. Anyways here is the next chapter so please, enjoy.**

"Hello everyone"  
'thinking' **  
"Its Morphin Time"**

Disclaimer: I do not own any Tokusatsu or any Kaiju of any series. I do own my OCs however.

Chapter 2

Story start.

The Éclair was flying towards the burnt down island with several slash marks covering its frame. "We finally killed one of those stupid bugs after what they did last time" the pilot said as she and her crew were cheering at their victory over the fifth kamacuras. In the back was a sleeping Nagoda, Lily drinking some cold water, and Nicola going through many lollipops.

"How much hell do you think Gordon is going to push us through?" Nicola said eating her tenth lollipop. Lily just shrugged as Nagoda woke up.

"I say he won't make a big deal if we're luck or if not then lots of drills" he said yawning as they landed just as the engine broke.

(Play Let Me Hear:Cover by NateWantstoBattle)

 **(You guys do not notice that we are gifted just by being humans. We are absolute predators. We do not even have any enemies. Maybe there's an animal that's watching us, thinking that "Someday we will beat them down")**

The surroundings are a blazing inferno as gyaos are burning around the younger Nagoda, Nicola, and Lily as they watched their town burn down around them. The three of them then huddle together watching as gamera roars as he falls over exhausted from his extermination. The scene then changes with a burst of flames revealing their grown up forms wearing mutant gear with Morphin braces on their arms as they pull out Ichigan Busters and shoot the screen as it cracks to show the title. The title then falls apart as it shows the island before entering an opening launchpad.

 **(I'd wish we'd bury our fingers. With our arms right through our sleeves 'Cause that we are at no doubt Human beings many small lives They were born with the fate Of dying for someone.)**

The screen then pans through the aircraft holding area showing the underground sea port launching area. It then pans through several people from Miss Rosa and her chefs to Gordon and the other pilots of the four battleships.

 **(A human baby when will they found out That at a point when we're born we are We're not so bad)**

The screen then shows Nagoda and his friends in front of the other mutants. They then pull out their weapons as if preparing for battle as they rush forward.

 **(I keep calling out to you. Maybe one day I'll meet you where you've ended up. But for now I'll hold my own With the memory of you standing beside me)**

The screen then changes to show them using their weapons to battle several Kaiju and mechanical humanoids. They then transformed into their buster forms as they split to fight several different opponents. Nagoda uses his Sougan Blade and speed to destroy several Buglars. Nicola was jump kicking a kamacuras towards Lily who charged her strength and cracked open the kamacuras. Nagoda is then shown about to punch Enter as he is about to punch in return as the screen fades to white.

 **(For What do I live for? When will I find answers? An answer that is only for you? When will you let me hear?)**

It then shows all the buster vehicles and Go-Buster Oh battling Kaiju. The screen then changes to show their braces in a pile over their weapons.

(Mission 2: Queen of Killers and the Giant Fish Kaiju)

"You were ordered to at least bring back one kamacuras and what happens? You blow up the only one captured after defeating the larger Kaiju" Gordon said as he looked at the three sitting in front of him. "At least you killed a Ghidorah so I guess that makes up for it" he finished as he thumbed his sword. "You three go get some food and rest to prepare for tomorrow and try to bring back some kamacuras next time" he said sitting in his chair.

"Yes sir".

They then left the mission room and went to get some meals. "Food!" Nagoda said going to the cafeteria instantly with Nicola following. "Hahaha, We'd like two fried Apple chicken drumsticks and two large drinks, a Sprite and a Coke please Miss Rosa" he said to the cafeteria woman as he passed over his card. Miss Rosa was a fairly beautiful white woman with a small scar under her left eye in a plus shaped cross. She had a chestnut brown ponytail and deep brown eyes.

"That will cost you 1000 points since we are out of meat and need to get fresh meat" Miss Rosa said swiping his card on a scanner. Every mutant has a card with points on them for living necessities. Points are gained by however many Kaiju they have defeated or captured. Teams gain the same amount of points for team kills/captures. Kamacuras give 100 for kills and 200 for captures as they were usually in groups of four to five. A Desghidorah however, brings in 2500 points for elimination.

Taking 1000 points off his card for fresh meat, the woman then passed his order to the chef and yelled "Karl! We need another Apple Chicken". Apple chickens are giant 13 meter chickens that came from the planet Apple. They lay most of the eggs in the base and eat very little which is about ten to fifteen apples daily. "And what about you miss?" She said to Lily as a mutant ran back behind the kitchens to the chicken coop.

"I'd like a medium rare Maguma steak with a medium Sprite please" Lily said giving her card as 500 points were subtracted. Sounds of laser fire and screaming then sounded out behind Rosa.

"Karl get back here and cover for me, I'll kill one myself" she said pulling out a giant butcher knife and shouldered it as she went to the back while a bruised up Karl went to the register as the three of them sat down at their table. The sounds of a dying chicken then sounded out as Miss Rosa came back bloodied. "Your meal will be done shortly" she said smiling and covered in blood.

As they waited, they got their drinks and began talking to one another as the other mutants kept their distance. "Miss Rosa is sure doing good in the kitchens even if she is in charge of the facility" Lily said getting her steak as she began eating.

Their short peace was interrupted however when five transfer mutants walked up to them. "How's that special treatment doing for ya" said one of them making the mood go sour.

"You know we're all treated the same here" Lily said as she ate her Maguma steak. Just then, a waitress placed a large platter holding two one meter long drumsticks and some sauce.

"If we were really treated evenly then how come you Kaizers get to use fancy equipment and have your own personal Robots" the man said as he flipped the platter holding the two chicken drumsticks into the air. Nagoda and Nicola quickly reacted and jumped up to grab their drumsticks and began to eat them when they landed.

"You guys know what happened last time a mutant tried using one of the morphing devices" Nagoda said thinking back to the first experiments failures and deaths.

"Shut up you spoiled brats, just because you have more power doesn't make you better then us" said the man as his lackeys agreed. He then grabbed Lily's soda and poured it onto her head gaining a gasp from the surrounding mutants. "I bet you three don't even have to go out to get points" said one of the lackeys who flicked a whole salt shaker of salt onto Nagoda's drumstick making his eyes begging darkening. "I think we need to teach them something about respecting their elders" said another lackey as he dropped a lot of ground black pepper onto Nicola's drumstick making her eyes darken.

"You guys probably are just wimps and baby's who were spoiled by their parents for how special they are, oh wait you three don't have parents" the leader said laughing as everyone except the five transfer mutants suddenly dropped what they were doing and ran. The kitchens dropped protective clear barriers as alarms blared in warning. The three Kaizers then gained a dark shadow in their eyes as Nagoda and Nicola quickly finished their ruined giant drumstick and their sodas while Lily slowly stood up.

The barrier then went up a bit as Miss Rosa stuck her head out which was now clean of blood. "You five messed up, remember not to kill them you three. Also you five mutants are going to be under severe punishment for technically bullying and messing with another mutants mentality" she said going back behind the barrier as it shut. Once the barrier clicked into place, hell was unleashed. Nagoda swung the giant bone like a bat smacking two of the mutants away while Nicola did the same to the ones on the left leaving Lily to deal with the leader. Lily placed gloves onto her hands as she got into a boxing stance.

"You want to go, Let's go then" she said rushing forward releasing a quick left jab followed by a right uppercut knocking the man into the air. She then jumped after as he turned to block. Lily then sent a right punch breaking through his block and cracking his arm. Her fist then hit against the clear armor he was wearing cracking it as he fell to the ground with blood dripping from his mouth. As he got back up, he looked around only to see Lily spinning in the air as she kicked him in the face. She then grabbed a nearby drink and poured it over his injured body.

Nagoda was using his speed to move around the two lackeys as they tried to hit him. As one of them sent a roundhouse kick towards him, he threw the giant bone to deflect the kick, knocking the man back. As the secondly one came at him, he simply smirked as he sped around the hits sending quick jabs in retaliation. Soon the second guy got back up and began to assault Nagoda with both of their attacks being redirected. Nagoda then used his speed to quickly move around them sending hits from all sides for five seconds untold he stopped right in front of them. He then watched as they twitched from the repeated hits before pushing them over with his fingers.

However, Nicola was currently dodging the attacks of one of the men she had decided to fight, having knocked out the first by breaking the large bone on him. She the went on the attack sending kick after kick towards the last man. She then began to dance around him while sending the occasional kick to keep him off balance while he tried and failed to land a hit. The man then picked up a steak knife and waved it around trying to hit Nicola. She saw this however and kicked the arm he had the knife in sending the knife into the roof. It was then followed by a fast spin kick knocking the man into the kitchen barrier as he slumped to the floor. Just then, Commissioner Gordon walked in and looked around.

"Who messed up" he said as he went to the now open kitchen counters and ordered some food. He then got his food and stepped over the unconscious mutant and sat at a table. "You three go to sleep, you've got work to do while I take care of these five" he said eating a steak while other mutants came back in and piled the five others next to Gordon as Nagoda and his friends left to sleep.

The next day, they were woken up early and told to report to the mission room. Inside they saw Miss Rosa in Uniform alongside Gordon. "We woke you three up as I feel you need to release some steam, also because of the threat your going to fight" Rosa said as the screens showed several monster information files. "Your next mission is to battle three Kaiju that have appeared over the now flooded city of Punta Del Este in Uruguay" Gordon said pointing to the second screen showing the now flooded city.

The first screen then slowed as three pictures came out onto the screen. The first was a dark brown spiky dragonfly with giant pincers. It had a large sharp toothed dragon like mouth and head with large red compound eyes. It's wings were tipped with claws and the tips were an orange red. The tail was triple tipped with the middle one being the thinnest but the longest as well as purple orbs leading up from the tail to its abdomen. "Megaguirus, Queen of the meganula and a ferocious fighter" he said as her file appeared. "She can move at speed of up to Mach 4, absorb energy from other Kaiju through her stinger to charge a large ball of energy, and her wings can cause electrical disturbances. She usually appears with a flood before rising from the water in her full form as well as the appearance of swarms of meganula killing off several kamacuras confirm her appearance" he said as several pictures of the insect was shown fighting Godzilla.

The next picture showed a small, fours legged brown mammal looking dinosaur. It had large ears and a bumpy body. On its head was a single orange horn. It had a row of small spikes leading from its head to its tail. "Baragon, not that strong but can still do a whole lotta damage" Rosa said as pictures changed to show him firing a red beam. "He has a heat ray attack and can leap large distances. His horn can send blinding flashes of light and he lives underground. One of these species was sighted at the area fighting before it disappeared underground to escape".

The third picture showed a bipedal blue dinosaur with many fins over his body as well as blue gems on his legs and lower body. Its head was sleek with a large fin on the top of its head and two more find on the side of its head. It had two beak like teeth on the front of its fish like snout. "And lastly is Zoa Muruchi, a monster originally brought to earth by an alien mates to avenge his dead father. This Kaiju fought against an Ultraman and is recorded in the GUYS Japan files. It's aquatic in nature and can fire an energy beam with the strength of several missiles. This monster showed up in the coast attacking the baragon before it went underground and was attacked by some meganula forcing it to go into hiding". The pictures then changed to show Zoa Muruchi fighting against a diamond themed Ultraman and firing a light blue beam.

"Your mission is to eliminate these monsters and save any survivors that may have survived the attack and flood by shooting flares to alert the helicopters to pick them up. In case if any of the monsters arrive and attack, M.O.G.U.E.R.A. will be on standby with her crew at ready" he said.

"Roger that" they said saluting Gordon.

"Alright, Busters go out to do your mission, after today I'm leaving to another base on the Gotengo so get out of here" he said as the Gotengo had finished its repairs as they left to do their mission as he prepared for his mission of checking on the several Kaizer teams around the world.

This time the Éclair was being refueled as well as their zords so they were taking off in a Griffon with the Battleship charging their zords following behind with several helicopters for rescue. The griffon was a large blue and white bulky looking aircraft.

"You guys better not trash our plane alright" said the pilot of the Griffon as Moguera was placed in the battleship to conserve power.

"You just worry about fighting Megaguirus in one of these just like the last crew did" Nagoda said getting a head slap from Nicola. As they rose into the air of the burnt and destroyed island. "Still as burnt as ever even in the rain" he said seeing the wasteland they lived under. After Gamera's attack, the island lost all plant life and seeds preventing the forestry from regrowing. They then took off south towards the flooded city.

Hours later, they had arrived over a destroyed flooded city. Several buildings were either under the water or destroyed by monster attacks. "The monsters really hated this place huh?"

"I have orders to drop you three off on different buildings to allow finding survivors to go by faster. You three are to hop from building to building to find survivors" the pilot said as a hatch opened up. "So who's going first?" he said as he looked back to see Nicola jump down to the building with a parachute. "Okay then, next building is over there".

Nicola was currently falling downward to a large skyscraper. Once she heard the Griffon fly away, she pulled the string on the parachute allowing her to fall slowly. "The air sure is nice" she said as she guided herself to the building. Just then, she saw something fly past her vision. She then pulled out her Sougan Blade in binocular form and looked around. What she saw made her quickly pull out her Ichigan buster in camera mode to take several pictures before sending them to the others. Activating her communicator, she then sent the others a message. "Careful when falling, most of these buildings are covered in Meganula" she said as she changed to blaster mode and blasted one that was coming too close to her.

A small swarm then flew from behind the building she was on and flew towards the center of the city. They then went into the water below while several left behind went towards her. Switching to Mazer Mode, she began firing several bolts of concentrated energy at the dragonflies. The bolts hit one meganula as it chained to others frying them as the swarm dispersed to avoid the Lightning. Nicola then cut her parachute allowing her to fall through the hole in the swarm landing on the roof. As she landed, she quickly turned and prepared to blast the bugs as she switched back to blaster mode. What she saw however made her change her mind. Falling out of the air was a dead drained husk of what used to be a gyaos. Looking up, she saw a huge swarm of meganula disperse to reveal a lifeless shell of what used to be a kamacuras falling into a nearby building. "Nope, I'm out" she said quickly entering the building and blockading the exit.

"Never mind what I said earlier, enter the buildings as fast as you can or you'll end up being a drained corpse" she said through the communicator as she went through the building to check for survivors.

Lily could be doing better if she wasn't currently watching a kamacuras being sucked dry by the meganula covering its body. She then took this chance to get into her building and place a locker in front of the door as a support to block out any meganula.

Nagoda wasn't faring any better then Nicola had. When he jumped, he got her message just in time to see a swarm of meganula drop into the water just next to his building. He then quickly cut his parachute once he was over the roof while firing mazer beams at any swarm coming too close to him. As he landed, he made a quick sweep of mazer fire in the air around him distracting the meganula enough to enter his building safely. "I'm in" he said into his communicator as he went around with his Ichigan Buster in blaster mode.

He then began to search through the building complex which seemed to be an office. Everything in the office was a mess, papers and chairs thrown about and a torn open window with dried corpses on some desks. Ignoring the bodies, he searched around for any survivors when he heard the clicking of a keyboard. Turning around, he saw a dark haired man with goggles on his head typing on a laptop that was connected to a large toy bulldozer. "Sir you need to evacuate the city" Nagoda said only for the man to swipe a card which then sent red signals through the wire connecting the toy and the laptop

"I'm sorry but your destined to die here Red Buster under the orders of my creator Messiah" the man said as he turned into data as the toy began to shift as the words 'Shovelroid' began to echo. It soon formed a humanoid yellow and silver robot with a giant shovel crane arm. It then groaned as it began to destroy the office around it gaining some screams as it destroyed a wall revealing a woman and her daughter. "Civilians found and non-friendly robot in sights" he said shooting the Shovelroid with his Ichigan buster. He then ran up and punched it hurting his hand. "Aagh, it's made of tough metal" he said holding his hand as he was hit away with the shovel arm. Nagoda then activated his Morphin Brace.

" **It's Morphin Time"**

"Let's Morphin"

As he transformed, he pulled out his Sougan blade and rushed forward as a timer appeared on his brace as it began to count down from sixty. Then a small amount of static appeared before Rosa's voice broke through. "It seems that the Vaglass have appeared again" she said as Nagoda was busy keeping the robot away from the woman and her child.

"Do the Vaglass have robot minions made from objects" he asked ducking under a swipe from the shovel arm as he was blasted by some bullets from the left arm. Nagoda then began to fire back with his Ichigan Buster as he reached the two civilians. "Are there any other survivors in here" he asked getting a no as he looked around to see themselves in the security room.

"Yes and your fighting the Bite Metavirus Metaloid named Shovelroid. Just a warning, when that timer goes off a giant robot will appear and reck havoc while possibly attacking or waking up any Kaiju around" she said as she filling all the busters in to their current situation.

Nagoda then grabbed the two survivors and sped through to the rooftops. As he reached to roof, the Shovelroid broke through the floor and jumped up after them. It then screeched as red mechanical henchmen appeared. "A stubborn one" Nagoda said as he rushed forward and began to slash at the Buglars that the Metaloid had summoned. He then pulled out his gun and switched to mazer mode as he started to fire bolts of energy at the minions, frying their systems as they exploded.

"Is that a superhero mommy" said the little girl as she saw the red man start slashing apart the evil robot in front of her. "I guess so" she said as a beam suddenly flew past her head and broke one of the Shovelroid's optics as it smacked Nagoda away.

"Hey Lily, watch where your firing" Nagoda said through his communicator as he got back up. The Shovelroid however simply began to smash the roof of the building trying to bring it down. Thinking quickly, Nagoda twisted the Ichigan buster to full power and aimed. "Take this" he said firing a giant blast of energy destroying the metaloid just as the timer reached zero. The building was now unstable as it began to collapse. Thinking quickly, he then grabbed the two civilians and jumped to the next building over just as something rose from the water below while the building collapsed into the water. A loud screech sounded out as he landed on the next building and fired a flare.

(Play Godzilla vs Megaguirus main theme)

Turning around, he saw a larger meganula hovering around the recently destroyed building as a giant machine with a single eye and construction crane shovels as arms appeared on the opposite side of the destroyed building in a flash of green code. It had what seemed to be giant armor over its head reaching over the arms. It then turned to Nagoda and was about to swing its arm only for the newly recovered Megaguirus to smash into it. "I have Megaguirus over here fighting a Megazord that just appeared" Nagoda said through his brace.

"I read ya, also I found the Baragon. It's dead and I found an egg next to it. I'm keeping the egg to hatch it cause I want my own Kaiju pet. Also no survivors here" said Nicola through her communicator.

"Just don't let it kill anyone if it does hatch" Lily said. "Also something is moving near the coast towards you and no survivors in this building, going to the next one".

Nagoda looked to his brace to see he still had another five minute until CB-01 was recharged and resupplied. Sighing, he changed his Ichigan buster to camera mode and began to take pictures of the battle.

Megaguirus noticed as this invader that had suddenly appeared in her new territory had gotten back up. She had been rebuilding her strength over the course of three days to recover her full power. The Queen of Killers then flew around the large Megazord, smacking it with her pincers as she did so. She then dodged a swing from her foes large metal arms. The Shovelzord screeched in return trying to smack the dragonfly attacking it out of the air with little success. It began to move sluggish from the water below as Megaguirus began to rapidly flap it's wings. Several electrical disturbances began occurring as the megazord started to spark before a green code coated it stopping it from short circuiting as the code was absorbed. The megazord then managed to grab Megaguirus by one of its pincers with its claws as she screeched in surprise.

Megaguirus then began to smack the megazord with its other pincer trying to make the mechanical eye to release its pincer. She then saw an opportunity when the megazord tried to swing its bucket arm to damage her. She grabbed that arm with her other pincer as she drove her stinger right under the eye of the machine and began to absorb its energy with a red glow going through the purple orbs on her tail. She then managed to break free from the now weakened megazord as she flew back.

Flapping her large wings, she began to charge up a giant ball of green energy. Just as she was about to launch it, two yellow lasers struck her causing the sphere to misfire into the air just above the megazord exploding harmlessly into the sky. Turning around, she found herself staring at another mechanical invader. This one was mostly silver with patches of blue and two yellow eyes over a drill mouth. It's arms were drills as well as having a buzz saw on its back. The Queen of Killers then screeched a challenge to this new arrival as the megazord begins her slowly began to get up.

(Change music: Attack of Super X3)

"Moguera is now in battle" said the voice of the captain of Moguera through their communicators. "I expect you to help us fight these things once your robots are recharged" he said as Nagoda looked to see he had a minute left.

"I'm coming soon, just keep them occupied" he said as a helicopter landed next to him to pick up the two people. "Hey, careful for the electrical disturbances" Nagoda shouted to the helicopter pilot getting a thumbs up as he flew away.

Megaguirus grew angry at all the invaders in her new territory. First was that reddish brown dinosaur and the blue one and now it was these robots. Megaguirus then began to flap her wings and disappeared in a burst of speed. She then reappeared as she slashed the megazord with her razor sharp wings as she disappeared again. She then slashed Moguera with her wings as he floated above the battlefield. Moguera then turned and fired blue tracking lasers from its drill arms hitting Megaguirus forcing her to land on a nearby building.

As she screeched in anger, Moguera fired its eye lasers at Megaguirus only for her to quickly take off into the air. It was then that the Shovelzord came back to the battle as it smacked Moguera out of the sky with its giant bucket arm. Suddenly from behind came a blue beam of energy knocking the megazord to the side as a roar cried out. Out from the water came a blue dinosaur like creature with many fins on it's body. Zoa Muruchi had come back with a vengeance against those pesky insects. Looking around, he saw two machines and a giant version of the insects that had drained his energy. He then ran forward and fired another beam, this time towards the flying insect queen. Megaguirus seeing the beam coming towards her dodged the blue energy as it hit the building behind her blowing a chunk out of it.

That happened to be the building Nagoda was standing on as his timer for recharging had finished. "Summon CB-01 to me" he said as he was falling. He quickly jumped from prices of ruble to get back into the destroyed building barely reaching the edge and pulling himself on.

"We're coming, You and me are on battle duty while Nicola and Usada are on rescue" Nick said through the communicator as a large red and black car jumped over a building and landed just below Nagoda. He then jumped into his Buster vehicle as Nicola was being lifted into her vehicle holding a large reddish brown egg half her size.

"Alright then, CB-01 change to Ace mode" Nagoda said entering a code as the car began to shift forms to a cheetah and then into a red humanoid robot with a cheetah face on its chest. It had blue eyes and what seemed to be a speed gauge on its head. "CB-01 Ace complete" Nagoda said within the cockpit of Go-Buster Ace. The cockpit hat four lights lighting up the room and many panels. Nagoda was at the main control system which was grey and orange with Nick hooked up as the main system. A Buster sword was then summoned to them as Go-Buster Ace grabbed it.

He then ran towards and helped up Moguera. Together, they began to battle these monsters together. Zoa Muruchi was swiping at Megaguirus furiously only for her to call the remains of her swarm covering the dinosaur. Zoa Muruchi cried in pain as they stabbed into him and began to drain his energy. He began to slap himself with his arms and tail trying to get them off of him. Megaguirus then used this chance to stab into the distracted Kaiju and began to drain its energy before pulling away to avoid some spiral grenade missiles. The missiles impacted against Zoa Muruchi as they drilled into his side before exploding leaving a chunk of flesh missing from his body. Zoa Muruchi then fell into the water below as Moguera focused on Megaguirus. As he turned, Megaguirus was nowhere to be seen. Using their radar, they saw several blips moving around rapidly just as Megaguirus flew past them slashing with her wings. As the Moguera fell, it fired a tracker beam which barely missed as Moguera fell into the water.

Meanwhile, Go-Buster Ace was currently battling the Shovelzord deflecting its blows with its buster sword. Nagoda then got a lock onto the megazord and began to fire Cadmium missiles. The missiles flew around the megazord and exploded on the megazords eye blinking it as Nagoda charged up an attack. Soon the blade on his sword was glowing green as he prepared to swing. **"Buster Slash"** Nagoda said as CB-01 Ace slashed across the megazord destroying it. As he prepared to turn around, he was hit in the back by a large blue orb of energy.

Getting up, he saw Megaguirus about to stab into Go-Buster Ace with her stinger only for Zoa Muruchi to jump out of the water and grab Megaguirus from behind. He then fired his energy beam into Megaguirus burning her wings making her fall into the water. Nagoda then used this to have Go-Buster Ace stab Megaguirus with his buster sword, killing the queen. He then turned to the bigger wounded Kaiju who was preparing to fire a beam at the open mech. Just as Zoa Muruchi was about to fire, Moguera came in and slammed the dinosaur over into a building. Moguera then went forward and began to drill into Zoa Muruchi's neck with its head drill before firing its Spiral Grenade Missiles destroying the Kaiju.

(End song)

"Victory is ours" Nagoda said pulling out his buster sword from Megaguirus' corpse while Nicola finished picking up the last of the survivors.

"We've gone through all the buildings we could and have 20 survivors on board" Nicola said picking up Lily from her building.

"Nice help out there Mutant" said the captain of the Moguera crew as Nagoda smirked.

"You were good too old man" he replied making fun of the old pilot of the original Moguera getting a laugh from the old captain as they slowly flew back to the ship. Once back on the ship, Nagoda went to see the survivors, taking off his helmet. Once he reached the medical room, he saw all twenty two survivors getting treated.

"All those lives lost today, just because of these monsters reappearing" Lily said wiping her arms and head with a cold wet towel, having used her strength to pick up many pieces of rubble to get to some people. Nicola was eating a lollipop while caring for large reddish brown egg.

"So while we were rescuing people and fighting Kaiju, Nicola found herself a Baragon Egg" Nagoda said looking at how she took extra care for it. She then stuck her tongue out at him and went back to caring for the egg.

"You'll be sorry when my Precious Baragon saves your life one day" she said while threatening a marine who got too close to her egg with a gun. "Kill this egg and your balls will be gone" she said holding her Ichigan Buster towards the mans privates causing him to rethink himself and run. They then got thanks from all the people they saved as they were being taken back to the burnt island.

 _Next time on The Busters of the Kaiju War_

" _Your next mission is a gyaos extermination near Lake Superior"_

" _I'm naming you Baron"_

" _Out…of…candy"_

 _Roars sound out as two creatures collide, whip against antennas._

 _(Mission 3: The Ancient Rivals)_

 _Two shadowy figures showed a bipedal creature with whips and another with two blue sensors and shaped like a leg as they attacked one another._

 **A/N – I hope you enjoyed reading so this is Daozang signing out.**


	3. The Ancient Rivals

Chapter 3

 **A/N – not much to say other then I did lots of research on both the Kaiju in this chapter as well as Lake Superior to write this chapter. I checked how deep some parts of the lake were in meters and it could very well hide just about any Kaiju within its waters as well as the forestry around could easily hide the nest of a gyaos horse or even a large Kaiju. I have also posted a list of Kaiju levels as well as an explanation of generators on the prologue to explain some things though it might confuse others. I also just finished watching Kamen Rider Amazons and it was amazing.**

"Hello everyone"  
'thinking' **  
"Its Morphin Time"**  
 _ **"Overhead Speaker/G-Force Operator"**_

Disclaimer: I do not own any Tokusatsu or any Kaiju of any series. I do own my OCs however.

Chapter 3

Story start.

"You little shits brought back Baragon egg why now?" Commander Rosa asked as she stared at the three in front of her. Nicola was fawning over her egg with Usada as nurse brought one of the empty egg incubators towards her. Lily was talking to Gorisaki and Nagoda was spinning around in his chair with Nick helping.

"X had his monster army, those Reionyx have their battlenizers which hold their Kaiju partners, even that one worm expert has a Zilla that can actually fire atomic beams as his pet so why can't I have one?" Nicola said as Rosa held her head in annoyance.

"You better keep it under control when it hatches. From the data we retrieved from the crashed Xilien ships, apparently X kept his monsters under control and gave them some more intelligence by injecting his blood into them giving them his M-Base so I suggest you do the same so that it listens to you" Rosa said as she watched them mess around before she pulled out her cleaver making them sit straight. "I'm giving you three a two day rest so you better take advantage of it especially with those points you've just earned with those level two and threes you killed while your zords refill with Enetron from the generator up top" she said as they cheered in excitement.

(Play Let Me Hear:Cover by NateWantstoBattle)

 **(You guys do not notice that we are gifted just by being humans. We are absolute predators. We do not even have any enemies. Maybe there's an animal that's watching us, thinking that "Someday we will beat them down")**

The surroundings are a blazing inferno as gyaos are burning around the younger Nagoda, Nicola, and Lily as they watched their town burn down around them. The three of them then huddle together watching as gamera roars as he falls over exhausted from his extermination. The scene then changes with a burst of flames revealing their grown up forms wearing mutant gear with Morphin braces on their arms as they pull out Ichigan Busters and shoot the screen as it cracks to show the title. The title then falls apart as it shows the island before entering an opening launchpad.

 **(I'd wish we'd bury our fingers. With our arms right through our sleeves 'Cause that we are at no doubt Human beings many small lives They were born with the fate Of dying for someone.)**

The screen then pans through the aircraft holding area showing the underground sea port launching area. It then pans through several people from Miss Rosa and her chefs to Gordon and the other pilots of the four battleships.

 **(A human baby when will they found out. That at a point when we're born we are We're not so bad)**

The screen then shows Nagoda and his friends in front of the other mutants. They then pull out their weapons as if preparing for battle as they rush forward.

 **(I keep calling out to you. Maybe one day I'll meet you where you've ended up. But for now I'll hold my own With the memory of you standing beside me)**

The screen then changes to show them using their weapons to battle several Kaiju and mechanical humanoids. They then transformed into their buster forms as they split to fight several different opponents. Nagoda uses his Sougan Blade and speed to destroy several Buglars. Nicola was jump kicking a kamacuras towards Lily who charged her strength and cracked open the kamacuras. Nagoda is then shown about to punch Enter as he is about to punch in return as the screen fades to white.

 **(For What do I live for? When will I find answers? An answer that is only for you? When will you let me hear?)**

The screen then changes to show their braces in a pile over their weapons.

(Mission 3: The Ancient Rivals)

Over the course of the two days, each member spent their small vacation in different ways. Lily spent her time between slight training and watching anime. Nicola spent her two days taking care of her new Baragon egg and writing fanfiction with some slight training. Nagoda however decided to binge watch his anime the whole time and barely did any exercise unless he was dragged out of his room by his team and friends.

"Nicola, your still going to hatch that egg? Why do you even want a pet Kaiju so much" Lily asked as she entered Nicola's room which showed the large Baragon egg in an incubator.

"If Dr. Nick Tatopoulus can have a Zilla then why can't I have a Baragon, I got permission from Rosa" she replied as the egg then cracked a bit showing that it was ready to hatch.

"Huuuaaaaaagh, our two days are up" Nagoda spoke as he entered the room with a tray holding a large Maguma steak as he noticed the egg hatching. "Hey your eggs hatching" he said as the crack started spreading as a horn broke through. Soon a small growl was heard as the egg shell opened up revealing a small Crimson head with a single horn. The horn then started to pulse with light as the baby Baragon opened its eyes.

"Your such a cute little Baragon aren't you, I'm naming you Baron, now have some of my blood" she said using a needle to inject the now named Baron the Baragon with some of her blood making his eyes slowly turn a yellow tinge. Baron then purred as he walked slowly up to Nagoda wanting his steak.

"Hey this is my Maguma steak, get your own" Nagoda said only for Nicola to smack him in the back of the head making his steak fall right into Barons opened mouth. "My steak". Nagoda looked towards Baron with a look of hate before he sighed and petted him. "You are going to be fun to have around but your going to live up too soon with how large you can get. I hope you enjoy burnt island and the Enetron tank up there".

" _ **Busters to the Mission room"**_

"Come on Baron, we need to take you to a bigger area for you to stay so follow behind". Nicola then slowly led Baron out of her room as he got used to walking around. After they got him out of the room, she then got him to follow behind as they walked through the halls getting a large space from the other mutants due to a small Baragon following behind them. Baron growled in pleasure as Lily scratched him behind the ears.

"He's just like a dog but just a soon to be 20-25 meter fire breathing dinosaur" Lily said as she scratched behind Barons ears as they reached the mission rooms.

"You made it on time and I see that your egg hatched Nicola" Rosa said as she noticed the small Baragon lying on his back as Nagoda and Lily scratched his belly. She then led them over to the emergency room where operators kept track of monster attacks around he world while others were in charge of missions. "Here is your new G-Force Operator, she will help you on your missions if any new Kaiju appear or if there is any trouble coming your way" she said introducing a short red head who was shorter then Nagoda. Her hair was short and had a scarlet hue that ended at her neck. She had a slim build and wore a blue business suit with a black tie. She was currently observing each of them hard. "Just a warning, she's a pervert" Rosa said as the operator went around each of them before nodding to herself.

"The girl with the short hair has the best butt out of you three, the other girl has nicer breasts and great skin, and the guy seems to be packing quite nice down there and has some nice slim abs" she spoke pointing out their attractive features. They each reeled back when she gained a perverted look in her eye. "My name is Cynthia Fafnir, I am 17 and a natural red head. I'll be your G-Force operator from this point on" she said saluting them with some pep.

"I don't really understand how she got a job as an operator for a G-Force base at her age but it's probably because we are understaffed and have only about fifty mutants including you three though half of them are in training still" Rosa said as she grabbed onto Cynthia as for her to not jump the three in front of her. "We also have about a hundred fifty non mutant personnel including me so we're pretty good right now with more then half of them working in repairs and the rest either here or on kitchen duty". Rosa then released Cynthia as she stumbled forward.

"Well my name is Nicola Sapphires and this is my newly hatched Baragon that I named Baron as he is going to be a nice strong Baragon when he grows up" Nicola said as she patted the baby Kaiju as his horn glowed slightly while a grumble sounded out from his stomach.

"Kaiju like Baragon grow up fast as to survive predators so I think Baron here will be needing lots of food and somewhere to place him while he grows" Cynthia said as she petted the small dinosaur on the head.

"My name is Lily Lilliana, thank you for the complements" Lily said as Cynthia turned her attention to her. Cynthia then laughed as she walked over to Lily showing that she was shorter then both her and Nicola.

"Hello, my name is Nagoda Z. Umao, I hope that we get along fine" Nagoda said as he looked towards Cynthia as a gleam came to their eyes. They then shook hands as they stared each other in the face. In the background a buzzing was heard as the other two dead panned at them. "I think we will get along just fine" he said pulling away his hand showing a burnt buzzer as Cynthia revealed her own burnt buzzer in her hand.

"Of course you two would get along fine wouldn't you" Nick said as he walked into the room. Following behind him was Gorisaki and Usada. Baron then turned around and pounced on Usada trying to bite him.

"Get him off me please". Nick and Gorisaki then grabbed the sides of Baron but couldn't overpower the small Kaiju until Lily picked him up.

"Bad Baron, no attacking Usada or any of the other Buddyroids. No attacking humans either" Nicola scolded as Baron whimpered in hunger.

Rosa shook her head as Baron began to gnaw on a chair. "I'll put him in one of the containment cells for holding captured kaiju with access to the top of the island and keep him fed while you three are briefed on your mission". She then began to lead Baron out of the room while Cynthia sat them all down around her station.

"Alright, we have a potential gyaos nest in the forestry of Lake Superior" Cynthia spoke as her screen showed satellite surveillance of the Lake Superior area. It showed a single gyaos landing within the tree line of the forestry disappearing. "Gyaos are asexual creatures and can make a nest of eggs by themselves. It is your mission to find the best and destroy it and the gyaos if possible. We were given this mission even though we are really far away because of the other bases having their mutant teams already on missions and you three were open. The American military has set mazer tanks on the beachside to keep the gyaos in the forestry". Cynthia then showed a picture of a gyaos on her screen. "You probably already know this but gyaos are creatures made from the city of Atlantis and are the enemy of Gamera" she said while noting their reaction to Gamera.

"We know that and we kinda have a large hatred for gyaos as it was them that brought Gamera to torch our island" Lily said as the others nodded in agreement.

"Alright then, you three are going to take the Éclair to Michigan so get strapped up and get ready for combat" she said going to her computer and sending a message to the hanger to ready the Éclair. The three Keizers then ran straight to the ready room having their armor and supplies already.

(Busters of the Kaiju War)

"Your Robots will arrive at the lakeside in about half an hour or more and it will take us about a couple minutes to get to the landing site so be prepared for anything" the captain of the Éclair said. The captain was a girl with fiery red hair with blonde tips completing the fire look. Around her were some mutant trainees and her personal crew driving the large gun like airship.

"Yeah, don't worry about it Captain Aya. We are just going to enter the woods and kill off all those stupid beam spamming monsters" Nicola said as she and the others walked over to a doorway opening it.

"You sure you wanna jump out like this? We're going to land to refuel our Enetron tanks anyways" Captain Aya said as she watched them lean out the doorway. She then watched as they all jumped out of the airship falling towards the ground. "Idiots".

On the ground, several men wearing green camo uniforms were standing on the boarder between the forest and the lake, all armed with either a shotgun or an assault rifle. All of them then stared into the air to watch as a large airship flew by before turning their attention to the three figures falling towards them. "Incoming friendlies" one said as the three keizers landed on the ground forming a small crater upon impact. Each of them were kneeling on one knee with one fist in the ground as they looked up.

"Always wanted to do a superhero landing" Nagoda said as he dusted himself off. "So whose in charge here, the Go-Busters have arrived" he said as he helped Nicola up while Lily

"That would be me" a voice said as the three of them turned to find an older man with whitening blonde hair and a generals badge on his chest. "I am General Kenneth J. Chase of the US army. I believe you three are the G-Force team they sent us to help out on this mission" he spoke walking up to them. He then shook their hands as the Go-Busters introduced themselves.

"I am Nagoda Z. Umao of the Go-Busters, these are my teammates Nicola Sapphires and Lily Lilliana" Nagoda said introducing them as the sounds of screeching sounded out in the forests causing everyone to point their weapons towards the forestry. "We can finish introductions later, ready up". The three busters then summoned their Sougan Blades and Ichigan Busters as they floated in front of them. Strapping the blade to the side of their leg, they then grabbed their guns and changed them to blaster mode. They also placed ear pieces on as Cynthia briefed them on their mission once she connected to their signal. "Permission to enter the woods?"

"Permission is Granted soldier. Men follow their lead and shoot anything that tries to kill ya" General Chase said as his soldiers readied their weapons as the Type 90 Mazer Cannons charged up.

"Alright then, Busters Ready? Go!"

The three keizers then ran into the woods as soldiers followed behind. "These are dangerous monsters so be ready to shoot anything off your buddies at a moments notice". As they ran through, a sudden loud bird like screech sounded out as a three large man sized birds flew towards them. Gunfire sounded out as the soldiers fired upon birds while the three busters jumped up to avoid fire. Nicola aimed her Ichigan Buster only for her to sense something behind her. Turning around, she was then hit in he side as a Gyaos ate her satchel holding her candy.

"My Candies!" She screamed switching her gun out and instead lifted up her hand as a blast of electricity shot from her hands frying the gyaos. Soon dozens of Gyaos flew out from the forestry as the sounds of dying men sounded out below them as the gyaos went to feed. "There are too many of them, we need to stay together" she said as they went back to back with Nicola and Nagoda using their Ichigan Busters while Lily had switched to using her Sougan Blade coating it in energy as well as having her other hand crackling with electricity.

(Play Caffine – RWBY)

"So we're going without the suits then, sounds more fun" Nagoda said shooting a gyaos off one of the soldiers as a supersonic cry sounded out from the side. Their pupils shrunk as they each fell to the ground just as a larger gyaos flew past them and right into another's sonic beam. Flipping back up, Nicola sent a blast of electricity towards the gyaos frying some. Soon another sonic beam was fired towards them as Nagoda reacted first manipulating the beam by curving it away from them with a flick of his hand though just barely. The beam sliced through several trees, crushing many gyaos and some soldiers under the logs. "Soldiers get out of the woods" Nagoda shouted as Lily smashed the ground making all the fallen logs fly into the air as Nagoda sped them out of the danger zone. Soldiers then ran out towards the lakeside dragging their injured back with them while others made cover fire to allow them to get out alive.

The falling logs crushed several gyaos as well as revealed the location of the nest. "Destroy the nest" Lily shouted slicing through the wing of a gyaos as another tackled her to the ground. It then tried to tear into her only for her to use her super strength to rip the gyaos in half from its mouth. "Really nasty" she said as she sliced open more gyaos as dozens more flew towards them. Nagoda and Nicola then began to fire towards more gyaos as Nagoda suddenly grabbed Nicola and flipped her as a beam flew past her. He then took out his Sougan blade and used some energy strengthening it as he deflected a beam slicing apart more gyaos.

" _The scent of corpses are attracting them towards you three"_ Cynthia spoke as Lily stated running for the nest as a bigger Gyaos flew by and began to tear into some of the airborne smaller gyaos. Nagoda and Nicola then twisted their lenses as they focused large amounts of energy into the gun.

" **Overcharge"** the guns said as electricity began to crackle around their weapons.

"Overcharged shot" they said firing as it released a large beam of energy obliterating the large gyaos' wing as a smaller gyaos tore into it. Looking around, they noticed that the gyaos swarm dwindled to only a handful.

" _Transform to save energy you three, at this rate you'll be eaten and torn apart"_ Cynthia said as Nagoda and Nicola panted in exhaustion as they had used a large amount of power in that attack. They then reached Lily who was using a small log to smash several gyaos eggs as well as some newborns that hadn't been eaten. She then threw the log smashing the last of the eggs as they each opened up their Morphers.

" **It's Morphin Time!"**

"Let's Morphin" they said as their suits formed around them. Their goggles then shot towards their face completing their look.

"Red Buster" Nagoda shouted as he sliced the wings of a gyaos apart before driving the blade into its triangular head. He then tore it out as he quickly spun slicing open the other gyaos flying from behind and deflecting a beam.

"Blue Buster" Lily said as she then grabbed the head of a gyaos flying towards her and tore it's head off as dark crimson blood covered her suit before she wiped it off. She then used the head as a gauntlet as she used it to bite the nearest gyaos just as the deflected beam sliced off its head.

"Yellow Buster" Nicola said as she kept into the air allowing two gyaos to crash into each other. She then fell down onto them as she bicycle kicked the two of them into the ground.

"Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters" they spoke standing together in the newly bloodied clearing of stumps as the super gyaos screeched at them while a large explosion appeared behind them.

(Change song: Kaiju Destruction Operation – Ultraman Mebius)

They then ran towards the lake as a larger sonic beam flew passed them and into the lake. They then reached the lake side turning to the large gyaos as it landed near them. "Cynthia, how big do you think this one is" Nagoda said through his brace as Cynthia responded.

" _I'd say about 40 meters, also satellite sensors are picking up some underwater activity in the lake as well as some seismic activity heading towards you"_ Cynthia said as the water began to churn behind them. Mazers fired towards the gyaos destroying its wings as it retaliated with its sonic beam slicing the mazer cannons in two as the ones that weren't destroyed backed up. The gyaos then screeched as it prepared to eat the three humans below it. As it went down to peck them, two large whips flew out of the lake and smacked the gyaos knocking it away.

From the waters rose a brown leg shaped Kaiju. It's back was covered in fleshy spikes like a carpet and its front was smooth. The weird thing about this Kaiju was that it's face was on the bottom of its leg shape while the top had two blue sensors shaped like eyes below its two whip arms. _"A level three Kaiju has appeared, its Prehistoric Kaiju Twin Tail. Weakness is the two blue sensors on its topside"_ Cynthia spoke as Twin Tail rose from the waters slapping Gyaos with its whips revealing a red gash near its sensors.

"That sonic beam must have hit Twin Tail and woke it up" Lily said as Nagoda rushed them out of harms way just as Twin Tail came ashore.

(Change music: MrEpicOsts Relentless Barrage)

Roaring angrily, Twin Tail began to whip Gyaos as he moved forward while Gyaos used its torn wings to scratch back. Gyaos then tried pecking at twin tail but the whipping arms kept his face away from being able to bite the other Kaiju. Missiles then hit Gyaos in the back as the Éclair flew around the battling Kaiju.

"We're still here for battle and have a now full tank of Enetron" Captain Aya stated as the Gyaos turned its attention towards the airship. It then began to charge a sonic beam only for Twin Tail to smack it across the face causing the beam to fire off harmlessly into the sky. The Éclair then fired more missiles as well as firing blasts of energy at the gyaos. Each missile dos more and more damage to the gyaos as the ground began to shake. The forestry began to churn while dirt began to rise into the air as a roar echoed over the lakeside. Rising from the ground was a whitish grey monster with spikes sticking out of its body. On its head were two horns and it had whiles for arms. It had spikes coming out of its shoulders and back as well as on its chest. It's eyes were red as it turned towards Twin Tail.

" _Another level three Kaiju, this time it's the Underground Kaiju Gudon. This Kaiju has strong whips for arms and is the predator of Twin Tail. Twin Tail waking up must have alerted Gudon to its presence"_. The three Kaizers watched as Gudon used it's whips to grab hold of the injured Gyaos and tore it apart as missiles blew up the rest of the gyaos. It then turned towards the injured Twin Tail and ran over to attack.

Twin Tail charged towards Gudon meeting it's charge as Mazers fired upon their hide damaging them slightly. Gudon began to whip Twin Tail as he tried to get a bite on the other Kaiju. Twin Tail was taking none of this as he began to whip back at Gudon and bit into his leg. Soon more missiles and lazer fire came from the Éclair as they began to reenter the battle.

"We have several more minutes until our Zords arrive so let's help out however we can" Nagoda stated as they all took out their Ichigan Busters. Switching them to Mazer mode, they began to charge it with their own Electrical powers imbuing it with a stronger force. "Aim for whoever you want" Nagoda shouted as they fired a large beam of electricity at the two battling Kaiju. Their beams then interconnected creating a giant lightning bolt of energy to hit both Kaiju making sparks fly off them. They fired more charged shots separating the two Kaiju further as Gudon turned to them. He then swing one of his whips at them only for hem to jump out of the way. They took this opportunity and jumped onto Gudons whip like arm and ran towards his body firing regular blasts again. Gudon then swing his large whip arm around trying to shake them off just as more energy blasts hit the whip on his arm destroying it.

Twin Tail then began to whip at Gudon again as it Bit down on its leg again. The falling whip arm landed on the ground with The Busters using it to land. Nicola suddenly collapsed almost falling off the whip to her death if it hadn't been for Nagoda catching her. "I'm out…of…candy" she said as she struggled to move. A large Boulder was suddenly hit towards them from the battle field only for Lily to destroy the giant rock keeping them from harm.

"Don't worry, your extra bag is in your Buster Vehicle so we'll get you some when it arrives which should be soon". A loud screech then sounded out from the trees as a giant Gyaos rose into the air after feeding off most of the corpses in the woods. As it revealed itself, a large airship flew past in the sky as CB-01, GT-02, and RH-03 flew off the ship and onto the battlefield.

(Change song: MrEpicOsts Rubicon)

" _It's another class three Kaiju, there are a lot of these appearing today. This isn't an ordinary Gyaos, it's a super gyaos ranging at 85 meters, nearly twice as big as Twin Tail over there and much stronger then both of them. Apparently both Gamera are out on other sides of the world taking care of their own Super Gyaos Problems with other teams so good luck"._

The Super Gyaos then took to the air as it flew towards the two battling Kaiju seeing a meal in them. It then grabbed Twin Tail in its claws as it smashed Gudon further into the forestry, dropping Twin Tail onto him. The two Kaiju then got up and turned towards their larger and stronger foe realizing that they needed to work together to take this larger enemy down. Putting aside their rivalry as predator and prey for the moment, both injured Kaiju roared out to the Super Gyaos that screeched out in hunger.

"Quickly, we need to get Nicola into her Buster Vehicle" Lily said as she picked Nicola up and hefted her over her shoulders. She then grabbed onto a rope let down by Usada as she was taken into the buster vehicle. Nagoda ran towards his buster vehicle meeting Nick along the way.

"Get on!" Nick shouted in his motorcycle form as Nagoda rode towards the giant car that was his buster vehicle. On RH-03, Lily had taken Nicola to her control room seeing Usada.

"I'm sorry Nicola but I only have a single starburst on me right now and that will only last you for a couple minutes at the least" Usada said as Lily unfolded it and tossed it into Nicola's mouth as she began to chew.

Back on the battle field, he Super gyaos charged forward as Gudon swung his only whip around while the injured Twin Tail jumped forward clamping its mouth on Gyaos' wing. Swinging the other Kaiju around, Gyaos then bit into the smaller Kaiju as Twin Tail bit harder from the pain of being eaten. Gudon then smacked Gyaos in the face causing it to tear a piece of flesh out from Twin Tail as Gudon bit into the larger kaiju's wings using his whip to keep the large mouth away from him.

"Support the other two Kaiju in taking out the Super Gyaos, it's the larger threat here as of right now" Captain Aya shouted to her crew as they began to fire lasers and MA-PM020 heat seeking proton missiles into the giant Gyaos who was trying to get the two Smaller Kaiju off of it. The gyaos then cried out in pain as the missiles and lasers bombarded its backside as Gudon and Twin Tail tore into its wings. It then began to charge up its sonic beam and fired it in a sweep across both smaller Kaiju hitting the sensors on Twin Tails top side and raking blood across Gudon's arm and slicing off one of its horns.

Twin Tail cried out in pain releasing its hold on the super Gyaos as Gudon tore a chunk of wing flesh off and ate it. Gyaos furious that its prey would try to eat it kicked Gudon over and bit into its good arm trying to tear it off. Gudon cried out in pain using its other stump of an arm to try to hit the gyaos off him. As Gyaos but deeper into the flesh of Gudon, Twin Tail had recovered from its pain and bit onto the leg of Gyaos using its whips to smack Gyaos across the face. A large sword then sliced into the wing of Gyaos as Go-Buster Oh stood behind Gyaos.

"Complete, Go-Buster Oh". The smaller mech began to slice across Gyaos' backside while the Éclair bombarded the rest of its body. Gyaos tried to fly into the air but Gudon and Twin Tail kept him grounded as Gudon jumped up and bit into the neck of the large bird while Twin Tail had its leg and continued to whip him. Another sword strike hit Gyaos on the wing as they swung the blade upwards slicing through the bones of the wing.

" _Nice job aiming for the wings though you may want to use your forcefield to block its sonic beam"._

Gyaos then fired another sonic beam slicing apart Twin Tail and slicing into one of Gudons legs making them release their hold. It then turned around and knocked back Go-Buster Oh with its remaining wing. Charging up another beam, the gyaos fired towards the downed mech only for their forcefield shield to turn on being thrust into action. The beam slowly pushed the forcefield back until it succeeded and sliced into the mech. Gudon then jumped onto Gyaos' back as missiles flew around and bombarded the front. Gyaos now on its chest began to thrash trying to get free only for Gudon to stomp on the bigger Kaiju for killing his prey. Go-Buster Oh then fired missiles of its own being freezer missiles which froze the wing of Gyaos as well as parts of its back. Gudon began to whip Gyaos' backside as freezer missiles hit him. Gyaos then used all its strength to flipp Gudon off its body as it stood up to see ago-Buster Oh charging its power.

" **Dimension Crash"**

They then moved forward swinging the Boost Buster Sword slicing through both Gyaos and the injured Gudon as freezer missiles fired from behind them hitting the two monsters freezing their bodies. The two frozen Kaiju then had parts of their body slide off and crash into the floor shattering into ice shards as the power inside Go-Buster Oh reached Critical.

(End music)

"Mission accomplished and I can take parts of Twin Tail to feed Baron" Nicola said as the sugar began to leave her body.

"Dang it Nicola, this is why you need to keep your candy in some pockets instead of a bag like that. It's a good thing I kept a supply of candy in my buster vehicle" Nagoda said lifting Nicola up as they went to stand outside in the colder air. Nagoda then took off his and Nicola's helmets and tossed her a lollipop.

"Shut up Nagoda, not my fault that Gyaos are my supply" she said as she began to eat the candy while leaning on the side of the mech. The two of them began to argue with each other annoying Lily until she noticed something.

"Shut up you idiots and look over the lake really quickly" Lily said pointing to the lake. Near the center was as a single Gyaos, circling a small boat over the lake near some bubbling waters.

"We need to shoot it down" Nagoda said when a large Green hand shot out of the lake and grabbed the Gyaos dragging it and the boat under as the water began to turn red. "Cynthia, what was that?" Nagoda asked into his Morphin Brace.

" _That is a class two Kaiju by the name of Gaira, aka the Green Gargantua and if he's here then your mission just got longer"_ Cynthia said as the remains of the boat floated up to the surface of the red water.

 _ **Next time on The Busters of the Kaiju War**_

" _We'll fry that damn Bigfoot once he shows himself"_

" _Another one!"_

" _I am called Enter"_

 _Two humanoid creatures, one green and one brown ready for battle against a large rocky bird like monster with hooks for hands._

 _(Mission 4: Comet Monster vs the Gargantuas)_

 _A flame themed robot is shown facing off against the Busters._

 **A/N – I hope you enjoyed reading so this as it took some effort to research the powers of the Kaiju and Lake Superior. I had to make some adjustments during the begging of the battle as I was going to have a super gyaos be attacking at the start and that is when Twin Tail would have appeared but then I noticed that Super Gyaos is actually about twice the size of twin tail. So I changed it so I could have some battle between Gudon and Twin Tail before the true threat arrived . As I said in the start of the chapter, some information dealing with the story is going to be posted on the prolouge. This took a while to write so if you enjoyed leave a review, a follow, or a favorite if you are liking this story so far. This is Daozang signing out.**


	4. The Comet Monster vs the Gargantuas

Chapter 4

 **A/N – School has started once again which is a pain. Spent some time researching Lake Superior again as I had forgotten some of the notes I had on the topic for this chapter. As for shin Godzilla, I will wait for the movie to be released in the states but I will have plans as I already read some spoilers of his origins. Also some of the bold words didn't show correctly for the last chapter as well as the word "The" being changed to "he" so I hope it works for this one.**

"Hello everyone"  
'thinking' **  
"Its Morphin Time"**  
 _ **"Overhead Speaker/G-Force Operator"**_

Disclaimer: I do not own any Tokusatsu or any Kaiju of any series. I do own my OCs however.

Chapter 4

Story start.

" _ **I've sent orders to the nearby military base to send some shirasagi planes to help move the buster vehicles to the enetron tower to refuel them so try to find some candy, cool down, and stay away from spiders while Masers are set around the lakes perimeter"**_ Cynthia said through the comms. Currently, the Go-Busters were using the last amount of power to reform their buster vehicles from the giant mech form having just enough energy to do so.

"Five lollipops are not a supply of candy Nagoda" Nicola said as she finished the first lollipop. "This will only last me nearly an hour at most and I better be allowed to bring some of that twintail or even part of the frozen Gudon chunks back with us for Baron".

"It's better then being paralyzed at least and I'm pretty sure they will allow you to take some back with you but the rest should go to the people who live around the lake" Nagoda stated as his buster vehicle powered down after turning back to its humanoid form. Lily was patiently sitting on the top of her gorilla looking buster vehicles alongside her buddyroid Gorisaki cooling herself off.

"It's a good thing most giant robots have wire ports like Kiryu does to move them after battle" Lily said drinking a cool water bottle as she eyed the lake. "I guess we are going to need to get some explanations on why there is a man eating gargantua inside the lake".

(Play Let Me Hear:Cover by NateWantstoBattle)

 **(You guys do not notice that we are gifted just by being humans. We are absolute predators. We do not even have any enemies. Maybe there's an animal that's watching us, thinking that "Someday we will beat them down")**

The surroundings are a blazing inferno as gyaos are burning around the younger Nagoda, Nicola, and Lily as they watched their town burn down around them. The three of them then huddle together watching as gamera roars as he falls over exhausted from his extermination. The scene then changes with a burst of flames revealing their grown up forms wearing mutant gear with Morphin braces on their arms as they pull out Ichigan Busters and shoot the screen as it cracks to show the title. The title then falls apart as it shows the island before entering an opening launchpad.

 **(I'd wish we'd bury our fingers. With our arms right through our sleeves 'Cause that we are at no doubt Human beings many small lives They were born with the fate Of dying for someone.)**

The screen then pans through the aircraft holding area showing the underground sea port launching area. It then pans through several people from Miss Rosa and her chefs to Gordon and the other pilots of the four battleships.

 **(A human baby when will they found out. That at a point when we're born we are We're not so bad)**

The screen then shows Nagoda and his friends in front of the other mutants. They then pull out their weapons ranging from missile launchers to mini maser cannons. The mutants and busters then readied their weapons as if preparing for battle as they rush forward.

 **(I keep calling out to you! Maybe one day I'll meet you where you've ended up. But for now I'll hold my own With the memory of you standing beside me)**

The screen then changes to show them using their weapons to battle several Kaiju and mechanical humanoids. They then transformed into their buster forms as they split to fight several different opponents. Nagoda uses his Sougan Blade and speed to destroy several Buglars. Nicola was jump kicking a kamacuras towards Lily who charged her strength and cracked open the kamacuras. Nagoda is then shown about to punch Enter as he is about to punch in return as the screen fades to white.

 **(For What do I live for? When will I find answers? An answer that is only for you? When will you let me hear?)**

The screen then slowly spins as it changes to show their braces in a pile over their weapons.

(Mission 4: _Comet Monster vs the Gargantuas_ )

Three white planes soon arrived on the scene with one over each buster vehicle. The planes which were called the shirasagi were created to carry the giant anti-Godzilla weapon called Kiryu to battle and they were soon also used for transporting the Sentai giant robots when they ran out of energy or when they are needed in dire situations. Currently, they had their tow cables lowered as Nagoda and Nicola helped to connect the wires to their buster vehicles.

"So general, mind explaining the green man eating gargantua in your lake?" Lily asked as soldiers ran about uprighting maser tanks and taking care of any injured. She noticed as several men had taken boats and rowed out on the lake to search the destroyed boat for survivors.

"I actually wasn't informed about that miss, people have been disappearing around here lately and one of the survivors of the town stated he heard screeching and fighting in the night as he hid his children while the rest of the townspeople were being attacked" General Chase said as he looked over the damages. "We just assumed that gyaos were the cause of the problem after we sighted them in the forest".

"It's a good thing you've got Masers here or this would have been harder to fight him, though usually if one gargantua is around the other should be around somewhere if he hadn't been eaten by the gyaos" lily said as she looked around the area. Looking at the weapons around that the army had sanctioned, she noticed several type 90 tanks and APC among the surviving type 90 maser cannons. "You should pull the tanks back for now as explosions could scatter large chunks of flesh which could regenerate into more of them" she said to the general.

" _We finished hooking up the buster vehicles Lily. We'll meet you at the enetron tower in town while we search for candy"_ Nagoda said through the brace as the shirasagi lifted the buster vehicles into the air and off to the large enetron tower in the distance. Lily turned her Sougan blade back into its binoculars form and waved as she saw Nagoda riding on the shoulder of his buster vehicle as he waved back also using his binoculars.

Lily then started jogging around the lake searching for anything that looked suspicious when she stumbled upon some green mossy flesh lying across a large weeded area. Next to the flesh was several torn military outfits as if something had chewed and spat them out. "Hey General, I think some of your men got eaten over here" she shouted taking photos. The general then rushed towards her noticing the torn bloodied uniforms.

"We'll fry that Bigfoot and avenge all the people he has eaten" the general stated inspecting the uniforms for any identification while Lily took some samples of the flesh placing them into an empty jam jar she found in the water.

"Cynthia, I've got some samples of Gaira's flesh for study back at the labs. I'm sending them back to base" she said using her transpod to send the jar of green mossy flesh back to base.

" _ **I got the sample and it's off to a research department for study"**_.

A green arm then came out of the lake and smashed one of the soldiers boats into the water. Sounds of gunfire and screams of pain began to sound out as the green gargantua named Gaira rose from the waters. He then picked up the men swimming around the water and started to shove them into his mouth chewing as blood leaked from his mouth. "Gaira has surfaced, I'm going to try to lead him out of the lake while the Masers charge up so you two just try to find some candy for Nicola" Lily said into her brace telling Nagoda her plan.

" _Be careful out there and try not to die, I've sent a message to the Éclair so be sure you lead him out_ ".

Lily switched her Ichigan buster back to gun mode and fired several blasts of energy at Gaira. "Hey idiot over here" she shouted firing more blasts as Gaira waded through the water towards her. The general ran towards one of the nearby maser tanks and began to operate it charging it up. Lily soon found a motorcycle nearby and a car which had blood on its seats as well as having the top torn off. Gaira soon made landfall as lily used her enhanced strength to throw the car exploding it on gaira's face making him stumble. Getting on the motorcycle, lily rode off while firing blasts to keep gaira's attention on her.

Soon she had the green Bigfoot running after her as she led it further inland towards the forestry until it took a swipe and knocked her off the bike. Lily rolled across the grass righting herself just as Gaira grabbed her. "Not today" she said using her strength and pushing against the large hand holding her allowing just enough space for her to pull herself up. She then punched his wrist shattering the bone causing him to drop her on the ground. Gaira cried out in pain holding his broken wrist. He then tried to stomp lily into the ground only for him to overestimate the strength of the small Keizer. His foot met resistance as he was flipped over from the Keizer as well as getting a shock from the electricity she had used.

Gaira slowly stood up feeling a pain in his foot from the electric shock he had been given when bolts of plasma pelted his wet green flesh burning him. Falling over from the pain, he turned around to see the remaining type 90 maser cannons coming towards him as they fired their bolts of plasma at him while Lily retreated from the attacks. The bolts of plasma seared Gaira's flesh gaining screeches of pain as the green giant crawled towards the waters. What stopped him from reaching the waters was Lily who had managed to grab his leg and use her strength struggling but managing to swing Gaira back to the forestry though she soon jumped into the lake afterwards to cool down and prevent overheating.

Gaira stood up in pain as the maser cannons prepared to fire another onslaught of energy rays. Just as they were about to fire, a large tree flew out of the forestry and smashed into a maser cannon destroying it. "I guessed right, Sanda is here too" Lily said as a brown gargantua ran out of the forestry. It quickly grabbed its brother and fled before the masers had a chance to fire upon them.

"Find them! I want them destroyed" General Chase shouted as his men went to search to forestry for the Gargantuas. "Where are you going soldier" he shouted as the wet Lily got back into the motorcycle which surprisingly survived the attack. Overhead was the Éclair which began to survey above ground for the two Gargantuas.

"I need to meet my team at the enetron tower and I need to cool down" she said riding off towards town as the general sat on the maser cannon he had operated. Along the way to town, lily had managed to find a destroyed burnt candy shop which still held some candy while most of the others were melted slags of sugar. Stopping to grab some candy for Nicola, she decided to inform base about her findings. "Cynthia, we've got the other gargantua here as well. Orders on this one" she said picking up a large pack of skittles.

" _ **Well it says in the database that Sanda is the brother of Gaira and is usually docile towards humans sometimes even protecting them"**_ Cynthia replied as Lily got back into the bike. _**"It usually ends up that Sanda and Gaira end up fighting to the death so if possible try to help out Sanda"**_.

About an half an hour later, Lily had reached the enetron tower where she saw Nicola eating her lollipops and Nagoda BBQing some meat he had taken from the battle earlier while their Buster vehicles were hooked up to the large armored enetron tank. "So what meat is that" Lily said getting off her stolen bike.

"It's parts of Twintail, the meat is actually pretty tender on the inside while it's tougher closer to the skin" Nagoda said while Nick took charge of watching the meat. "Are those skittles?"

"Yep, passed a burnt candy store on the way here and managed to snag one of those large skittle bags" she replied as Nicola suddenly flew past her and hugged the bag of skittles.

"Finally some more candy" Nicola said as she quickly grabbed a handful and ate them. "Thank you Lily and stay away from the grill" she quickly said giving the skittles to Usada.

"I'll hold these for you Nicola so that you don't run out again".

"Lily you're here" Gorisaki shouted as he went over to his partner only to fall and apologize.

"You alright Gorisaki" she asked helping up her buddyroid as she sat down.

"Yeah thank you Lily".

"Alright then, a Sanda appeared and took Gaira with him during the fight" Lily said as Nick flipped the slabs of seasoned Twintail meat.

"So does that mean we have another kaiju to destroy?" Nagoda asked as alarms began to blare out on the complex.

" _ **Unauthorized Enetron siphoning in progress"**_. The team of busters soon stood at attentions and prepared to search. Other then fighting Kaiju, their mission was to protect enetron from being stolen.

"Nick watch the food for me, Busters Ready, Go!" Nagoda said as they all set off to find the thief. Screams were heard as the workers ran away from a humanoid machine with a large flame like crest around his head. It was mostly red with some silver body parts and had a flamethrower for a left arm.

"Burn everything Burnerloid while I gather some enetron" a man in a black and white suit with a black scarf on his neck.

"Hey Nagoda is that the same thing you battled with on that mission with Megaguirus and Zoa Muruchi?" Nicola asked as she kicked the Burnerloid away from the people. Lily quickly threw around some spy cams for base to get footage of the battle.

"It's a different type but that man is the same. Who are you?"

The man connected a wire from his laptop to a large enetron tank in a nearby building as it siphoned the energy within. "My name is Enter, Burnerloid deal with them" Enter said as massive amounts of enetron was siphoned from the tank and sent into the laptop.

"Burn" the Metaloid shouted as he fired his flamethrower at the busters covering them in a sheet of flames. "Hah, too easy" it said turning around.

" **It's Morphin Time"**.

Turning around, the Metaloid was surprised to see that the flames he sent towards them were blocked by a slab of concrete which fell back into place as the three busters were in their suits already.

" **Let's Morphin"**.

They then rushed towards the Metaloid as their visors flew into their helmets. Nagoda reached first punching the Burnerloid doing little damage. "Red Buster".

Nicola kicked the Metaloids arm forcing the fire it had fired to fly harmlessly into the air. "Yellow Buster".

Lily then slammed her fists into the ground destabilizing the Metaloids footing. "Blue Buster".

Together they hit the Burnerloid away from them knocking him into a pile of barrels. "Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters".

"That should be enough enetron to summon a Megazord" enter said as he typed something onto his laptop as he continued to siphon enetron from the tank. The timer on the braces then started up with seven minutes on the clock. "Also Metaloids are strong enough to to defeat several mutants by themselves so what chance do you stand against him".

"Lily go stop Enter while Nicola and I keep this guy occupied" Nagoda said as he pulled out his Sougan blade and tried to slash the Metaloid only for it to backhand him with its right arm. Nicola jumped forward and kicked the Metaloid in the chest knocking him back slightly as he fired his flamethrower. "You see the thing is we aren't just mutants". Nagoda ran through the flames as a green trail followed behind him. "We're Keizers". Nagoda then slashed the Burnerloid as he ran past distracting him long enough for Nicola to jump kick him across the chest a second time. Nagoda then leaned under a swing from Burnerloid slashing its arm as Nicola did the same.

"GO!" Lily shouted as she swung towards enter who dodged the blow though it unplugged his device from the enetron tank. Lily's fist kept on going as it hit the side of another tank leaving a crack as some enetron was released into the air. "Get back here" she said as enter disappeared.

"Up here, also did you notice Mr. Kaiju over there flying towards us? He seems to have been attracted to the leaking enetron" enter said pointing towards a black figure flying through the air. It had hooklike claws for hands and two clear wings on its back with an orange pattern in the center of both wings leading from one side to the body. It's skin was black and looked like plated armor with white lines between them. It looked around forty to fifty meters tall as it screeched out a challenge. "Have fun, I'll mess with you three in a bit" he said walking away as Nicola flew past Lily.

"Damn it!" Lily turned and quickly ran towards the Burnerloid which was currently sending a wave of flames at Nagoda who was countering it with a maser beam from his Ichigan buster. She then got under its guard and sent a devastating blow to its side cracking its armor from her rage. "Shoot him while I hold him down, we need to hurry with that megazord coming, that kaiju flying over here, and the Gargantuas" she said grabbing its flamethrower arm while Nicola grabbed the other. Nagoda quickly folded parts of the Sougan blade and connected them to his Ichigan buster creating the Ichigan Buster Special Mode. Energy began to build up as Nagoda aimed at the center of the Burnerloid.

" **It's time for special Buster!"**

Firing the shot, it quickly smashed through the Burnerloid as Lily and Nicola dodged just in time. Stumbling slightly, it screeched out as it finally exploded behind them. The flying kaiju then screeched out again as it opened its maw and released three fireballs hitting the enetron tower. "It's after the Enetron, we need to stop it" Nagoda said as he ran over to Nick.

"Nagoda we need to get into the buster vehicles but their still not at full power" Nick said placing the finished meat onto a plate as he prepared to turn into a motorcycle.

"Cynthia we need information on this kaiju, sending visuals". The visor on Nagoda's helmet lit up a bit before returning to normal. "It's trying to get to the enetron, possibly to get stronger" Nagoda said as the large kaiju landed near the forestry.

" _ **I have information dating back several decades from the science patrol. It's a borderline category three kaiju named Dorako. It's 45 meters in height and its abilities are that it has sharp hooks for slashing and tearing apart foes, wings for flight, and fireballs. Also that megazord is going to arrive in about two minutes and your buster vehicles will be fully charged in about a minute and a half".**_

(Play Japanese army March: Godzilla 1985)

Dorako began to fire more fireballs towards the enetron tower as the shields kicked in finally from all the siphoned enetron being regenerated. The shields managed to protect the tower from damage though cracks began to appear. "Alright, we need to lead Dorako away from the tower, it's a good thing the general sent the tanks back to town" Lily said as soon enough, said tanks arrived and began to fire upon Dorako gaining its attention. Dorako began to walk towards the tanks being hurt by the explosions when suddenly a rock flew and hit him in the back of the head. Turning around, Dorako soon was face to face with Gaira, the green Gargantua. Next to Gaira was his brother Sanda the brown gargantua as both lifted their arms up to do battle with the vastly larger kaiju twice their size.

"I think their going to fight" Nicola said as grabbed Usada and ran for RH-03.

"When do two kaiju of differing species ever not fight?" Nagoda said as he quickly got onto Cheetah Nick in Bike mode while Lily grabbed Gorisaki and ran to GT-02. Nagoda rode towards his buster vehicle CB-01 Ace and entered through its leg and waited for it to fully charge.

(Play Main Title: War of the Gargantuas OST)

Gaira wasted no time and ran towards Dorako. Dorako quickly slashed Gaira across the chest with its hooked claws and kicked him back. It then began to pelt Gaira with a hail of fireballs burning the Gargantuas hairy body. Gaira rolled out of the way of the fireballs as they hit the tanks destroying them in a blazing inferno. Gaira grabbed onto one of Dorako's arms and bit down hard getting a screech of pain from Dorako. The Comet monster started to slam its hook into Gaira stabbing it's already wounded body even further only causing Gaira to bite down harder.

A large tree smacked into Dorako's face reminding him that Gaira wasn't the only threat there. Turning his head, Dorako saw Sanda wielding a large tree in its hands. As Sanda swung the tree once more, Dorako fired his fireballs igniting the tree as well as setting Sanda on fire. With Sanda out of the way for the moment, he turned his attention back to Gaira biting the gargantua on the shoulder as it jammed its hook into gaira's arm. It then began to pull apart with Gaira letting loose a cry of pain releasing its hold on Dorako. This was a mistake though as Dorako took advantage of this and shoved his other hook into Gaira's side and began to tear off his arm. Screeching in glee, Dorako sent a fireball at Gaira knocking him backwards and allowing Dorako to tear the right arm off of Gaira.

Gaira screeched in pain at the loss of his limb rolling on the ground. Dorako looked around trying to find the other one realizing he had lost track of Sanda when something jumped onto his back. It was Sanda and he was angry that this monster would tear his brother's arm off. Sanda began to pelt Dorako's back and tried to pry off his wings. Gaira soon recovered and helped his brother in keeping Dorako down as he bit and tore off a wing while Sanda tore off the other.

"It seems this kaiju needs a little boost" Enter said watching the fight as he pulled out a handgun which was connected to his laptop with a wire. Enetron began to build up on the tip of the weapon. "Let's see if that information from that Shocker organization is correct".

"I'm getting unauthorized enetron readings from the rooftop of one of the houses" Nagoda said through his brace using his Sougan blade in binocular form to look towards the building to see enter about to fire something towards the kaiju. "It's enter again" he said watching as enter pulled the trigger. A beam of green energy shot from the gun and into Dorako. Though instead of harming him, it seemed to be empowering him. Dorako stood up with its newly augmented strength knocking away the two gargantua. It then turned around and fired much more powerful fireballs which seemed to have a hint of enetron within them exploding with even stronger flames. "Be careful, it seems that enetron has the same effect as G-Energy on kaiju though less powerful".

Dorako felt as a surge of energy coursed through him augmenting his muscles and empowering his fire. Screeching to his downed enemies, he decided to get revenge for his wings and sliced at Sanda cutting the brown bigfoots flesh. He continued to do so until it stomped on the smaller kaiju keeping it down and firing fireballs at Gaira keeping him away. He then tore into Sanda's left arm and pulled tearing off the smaller Kaiju's arm. He then started to stomp on Sanda's chest fracturing its ribs as Gaira managed to jump and bite into Dorako's arm once again. Maser cannons then started to fire upon the enetron imbued kaiju dealing some damage though doing more harm to Gaira then Dorako forcing him to let go. A surge of enetron then entered the area as a large robot with flame armor on its shoulder pads arrived. On its chest was a flame emission unit which could fire a stream of hot flames. It was a Megazord Alpha with data from merge Burnerloid.

(Play theme of Super X)

It turned towards the enetron tower and fired a stream of hit flames at it setting the forests on fire as well. However, RH-03 was now in the air and let loose a stream of water dousing the forest fire while GT-02 shot freezer missiles in the shape of bananas at the megazord cooling it down somewhat. "Lily, help take care of Dorako while Nicola takes care of the fires. I'll take the Megazord" Nagoda said through the brace as CB-01 Ace turned into its cheetah form and began to dodge the torrent of flames.

"Roger that, Freezer Missiles fire" Lily said as she walked towards Dorako firing her banana shaped missiles. Above head, the Éclair was firing maser beams at something in the distance and heading towards the battle. What came out of the forest surprised the busters and the army. "There's another one!" Lily said as the missiles collided with Dorako exploding and making ice to cover its skin as well as damaging its tough hide. Jumping into the air was a second Gaira as it clamped its jaws onto the attacker of its brethren tearing off a chunk of flesh and eating it. He then went over helped up his fellow Gaira as well as surprisingly helping Sanda up.

" _ **I've analyzed the flesh and apparently only chunks larger then the hand of the Gargantuas can regenerate into a new one and this flesh was cut off by a sonic beam probably from gyaos"**_ Cynthia said. _**"It's possible that gyaos used its sonic beam on Gaira and cut off a limb forcing him to rest beneath the waves to regenerate and the lost limb grew into its own Gaira".**_

The three gargantua then roared out to their larger foe who began to swing its hooks towards them only for them to duck away and grapple the larger foe. Both Gaira managed to bite onto the flesh of Dorako while Sanda simply punched Dorako in the gut. Screeching in pain from being hit and bitten, Dorako used its enhanced strength and speed to slash the Gaira as well as rained fire upon them. More banana shaped missiles as well as maser beams from both the Éclair and the nearby Type 90 Maser Cannons hit all the kaiju both freezing and burning the kaiju.

Dorako took the brunt of the attack being the largest with the Gargantuas gaining most of the maser fire destroying their bodies. The missiles froze the chunks of flesh it took off the Gargantuas preventing them from regenerating and becoming new Gargantuas while it simply froze Dorako's flesh making the burning hot masers hurt even more. Dorako tried to retreat by running but the Gargantuas, knowing they were about to die, all jumped and began to beat Dorako with their fists and kicking him all while being destroyed painfully by maser fire.

"Move" Nagoda said as CB-01 Cheetah jumped over the kaiju with a stream of flames following behind incinerating the cold ice covered kaiju setting them aflame and killing them. "Another kaiju served well done" he said turning around and facing the megazord turning back to ace mode. The burnerzord released two smaller zords to fight as it turned and began to release torrents of flame at the enetron towers shields weakening them. Summoning a buster sword, CB-01 ace slashed at the smaller zords with GT-02 helping out by fighting the second one. Meanwhile the Éclair was firing their missiles and masers at the Burnerzord trying to damage it with some luck as they managed to chip at its armor. Soon both mini zords were defeated by either a sword slashing through them or a missile barrage of freezing missiles followed up by a powerful gorilla punch.

Burnerzord turned and began to focus fire on the Éclair sending torrents of flames towards it hitting them head on as RH-03 took care of the burning enetron station. Sparks flew off the Éclair as it was forced to land. As the burnerzord began walking towards the fallen battleship, a large sword was thrust through its chest. Turning around, it noticed CB-01 Ace in a pose as if he had thrown something as another sword was summoned to him. **"It's time for Buster"**. "I'm locked on" Nagoda said as the Burnerzord attempted to send out its torrent of flames only for it to malfunction due to the sword in its flame port causing flames to spread around in a circular ring. CB-01 ace then ran forward as his Buster sword started to flow green with enetron as they ran by and slashed through the Megazord causing sparks to fly off the large robot. Soon it exploded leaving behind many electronic pieces around.

(End music)

"Targets deleted" Nagoda said as he turned to the burned corpses of the Gargantuas and hit them with his buster sword watching as they turned to ashes including Dorako. "We have two arms here with the potential to become new Gargantuas, permission to take back to base for training" Nagoda said looking at the pulsing arms which were trying to crawl around only for Nicola to pick them up with her Buster vehicle.

"I will carry the targets to be strapped to the Éclair as I want to bring back some fresh Gudon and Twintail for Baron and the other mutants" Nicola said as she dropped the arms next to the Éclair as several mutants left to the them to the ship.

" _ **Miss Rosa grants you permission to bring home some of the meat while the army is allowed to keep the rest and as for the gargantua arms, she says it will be good for new recruits to test their skills on the green one while the brown one could be used to protect our island with the timer clocking down"**_ Cynthia said through the braces.

Soon, the Éclair had two arms tied to its side as Nicola had dropped several of the remains of the megazord alpha onto GT-02 in its dump tuck state storing them away as she went to gather the twintail and Gudon meat.

"To Victory" Nagoda said raising a cup of water as all the surviving soldiers and workers cheered while he and Nicola cooked some of the Twintail and Gudon meat while the large parts she saved were frozen over by some freezer missile fuel to keep them from rotting.

"This tastes amazing" General Chase said as he enjoyed some tender Twintail meat as well as some tough but juicy Gudon meat. "What is this though" he said going to try some beautiful looking meat.

"Don't!" Nicola and Nagoda screamed just as the general chomped on a piece. He then dropped his fork and fell over pale. Everyone began to panic as Nagoda reacted quickly and tossed a slice of Gudon steak he cooked himself into the generals mouth and forced him to chew reviving the nearly dead general.

"What happened to me, I thought I saw the hands of death grabbing hold of me" he said sitting up as Nahoda signed in relief.

"You ate Lily's cooking and nearly did die if I didn't react fast enough" Nagoda said taking the plate of poisoned food and secretly while Lily wasn't watching threw it into a fire pit. "You see whenever she cooks everything looks beautiful but it always ends up being a death trap waiting to be triggered" he whispered giving the general some more food to flush out the poison that was Lily's cooking. "But you know what they say, what doesn't kill you makes you stronger".

Back at base, a large timer on the wall ticked down slowly showing 4 months left on the clock.

 _ **Next time on The Busters of the Kaiju War**_

" _We've got a distress signal from an uninhabited island from a mark 1 Nuclear Jeager"_

" _What are those things! They just killed a swarm of kamacuras and a super gyaos like it was nothing!"_

" _Is that what that organization was researching, the ancient Kaijus that attacked San Francisco a couple years ago"_

 _Two giant insect like creatures, one larger then the other with the smaller having wings stood their ground next to a half destroyed Jeager with a spire of eggs imbedded into it. Across from them rising from the sea was a large crocodilian shape with large waves of water flooded inland from its arrival. In the air was a red pterodactyl like creature circling overhead within the stormy sky as several carcasses of kamacuras laid around the large insectoids as well as a rotting gyaos nearby._

 _(Mission 5: The Alpha Predator, The Ancient lovers, and the Fire of the skies)_

 _The earth shook as the Alpha Predator roared majestically into the stormy air._

 **A/N – and that is it for this chapter. I hope you enjoyed reading as much as I enjoyed writing it though I feel that I could have written the fight scenes a bit longer or more detailed. From that preview and the title for the next mission, you can probably guess the Kaiju coming up next. I hope to make it a long chapter so look forward to it. Leave a review and maybe follow or favorite if your feeling it. School starting up again which is a pain but education is important after all. This is Daozang Signing Out.**


	5. Lovers, Super Predators, and Fire Birds

Chapter 5

 **A/N – Just to say this right now, in this story, G-Force is a section of the Earth Defense Force. At first, I just was going to write a chapter where the MUTO, Godzilla (L), and Rodan would fight with a couple gyaos corpses everywhere. Then I decided why not combine the plot of a chapter I was thinking of making concerning a certain fungus called Matango. I then started to work with that and during the writing came match 185 of the KWC with its Matango Apocalypse and then it struck me on how to use the gyaos better. Also as you should have noticed by now, I place music to listen to as you read which is the music I found fitting of what I've written as most likely I've been listening to that one song during the whole time I've been writing that scene. I spent time researching films with these kaiju and how they fight and tried my best to write it out good enough. Anyways enjoy this longer then usual chapter. To the reviewer who suggested I write a RWBY reads the KWC, I will try to get into that soon as that sounds interesting to write. I've spent more time working on this then the essay I was supposed to write which is due Tuesday night. Also so many distractions since I've found the Adventure of Puddin, Daughter of the Demon King Dumplin, by Team Fourstar.**

"Hello everyone"  
'thinking' **  
"Its Morphin Time"**  
 _ **"Communication systems, G-Force/EDF Operator"**_

Disclaimer: I do not own any Tokusatsu or any Kaiju of any series. I do own my OCs however.

Chapter 5

Story start.

"EDF this is Jack Roman of the Coyote Tango, do you have information on the kaiju" said a man wearing a large helmet device on his head. He was one of the two pilots of the Jeager Coyote Tango with his partner and wife Pan Muller Roman. At first they were just Jeager partners with drift compatibility but after a couple years of successfully defending the coastline as well as fending off several kaiju brought them closer together. They were inside the head of the Jeager connected to large metal contraptions allowing them to move the Jeager around as well as to keep them from falling over should the Jeager fall. They had accepted a mission to find and destroy a kaiju which would allow for colonization on a nearby island.

" _ **We have confirmation of the kaiju. It is a class two kaiju named Gubila. It's an adept swimmer with a drill horn as well as being able to leap large distances quickly"**_ the EDF operator said as the storm overhead raged on. They were currently in the ocean nearing the shore of an island in which they would try to cultivate for survivors of the kaiju attacks on the southern coast as well as to grow crops. As they waded through the waters, they made sight of a large white, black, and yellow creature swimming around. Something was off with the creature however as it seemed to have mushrooms growing on it. Quickly, they aimed their shoulder cannons and prepared to fire.

"EDF, there is something wrong with this kaiju, there are mushrooms coating its body". Static greeted them as the storm raged overhead.

Gubila noticed this new mysterious tall creature in its territory and felt an urge swell within him. The mushrooms began to completely take control of his body and went to attack. He began to swim around the Jeager threateningly trying to intimidate the mechanical being by staying just out of range. It was then that the sea beast decided to attack. Leaping through the air, Gubila tried to drill through the Jeagers front only to receive a tough hit to the side knocking him off course.

"We have a confirmation of Gubila being aggressive. We are entering battle now". Unlike some of the other mark I Jeagers, Coyote Tango was built for speed and evasion. Using its lighter mobility, Coyote Tango dodged the leaping Gubila managing to fire off one of the cannons wounding the kaiju. They watched as the wound was quickly covered by mushrooms though the salt water seemed to keep the mushrooms from spreading too much. Gubila went to hide under the waves as Coyote Tango used searchlights to light up the seas. Using their searchlights, they looked around the water trying to find the missing kaiju. From behind them came Gubila who had his drill rotating as he tried to drill into the Jeager. Using its faster speed, Coyote Tango managed to duck under Gubila and grab hold of him. Static began to sound out inside the Jeager as lightning crashed into the sea near them.

" _ **Ge…ut o…ere Dan…Mas…Unid…iju…"**_.

"I'm sorry we can't hear you over the static" Pan said as they grabbed onto Gubila and fired their mortars into him repeatedly. Gubila let loose one last cry as he bled out to the waters below. "That makes six confirmed kills now not including those pesky gyaos hun" Pan said in a German accent preparing to radio in the confirmed kill. Gubila suddenly tried to leap at the Jeager with its wounds now coated in mushrooms only for another cannon to fire through its skull. "Now its six".

A loud creaking like roar sounded out in the storm around them making them arm their cannons in caution. "EDF what was that, I thought we only had one kaiju to deal with" Jack said as they looked around them. Static greeted them as a lightning bolt struck their Jeager in the arm shocking the controls momentarily as pain struck through Jack's arm. The Lightning not only hit the Jeager but lit up the skies for a moment revealing something giant coming towards them. "Earth Defense Force come in, what is this thing were up against". The large monster came closer looking insectoid in nature as it made more creaking like sounds. The Jeager focused their searchlights upon the creature revealing a monster over 100M tall with lines of neon orange lines along her arms as well as having two reddish orange triangular eyes. Aiming their cannons towards the large creature, they were about to fire when something latched onto their back.

"What is that thing!" Pan shouted as a smaller winged version of the kaiju in front of them tore off the large cannons. It then began to tear apart the metal armor of the Jeagers as they tried to hit the small kaiju. They managed to grab one of their destroyed cannons and use it as a bat hitting the smaller kaiju off them. Turning around, they swung the fists of Coyote Tango punching the smaller 60M kaiju in the face as an EnergyCaster came out of the forearm. It cried out a creaky sounding roar of pain as the larger kaiju finally attacked lifting its massive arms above the Jeager before it could fire as a large bolt of lightning struck the sea.

Underneath the waves, a large dinosaurian creature heard something echo throughout the sea awakening him while in the sky, a large red dinosaur felt an ancient instinct kick in leading him west as he ate a meganeura.

(Play Let Me Hear:Cover by NateWantstoBattle)

 **(You guys do not notice that we are gifted just by being humans. We are absolute predators. We do not even have any enemies. Maybe there's an animal that's watching us, thinking that "Someday we will beat them down")**

The surroundings are a blazing inferno as gyaos are burning around the younger Nagoda, Nicola, and Lily as they watched their town burn down around them. The three of them then huddle together watching as gamera roars as he falls over exhausted from his extermination. The scene then changes with a burst of flames revealing their grown up forms wearing mutant gear with Morphin braces on their arms as they pull out Ichigan Busters and shoot the screen as it cracks to show the title. The title then falls apart as it shows the island before entering an opening launchpad.

 **(I'd wish we'd bury our fingers. With our arms right through our sleeves 'Cause that we are at no doubt Human beings many small lives They were born with the fate Of dying for someone.)**

The screen then pans through the aircraft holding area showing the underground sea port launching area. It then pans through several people from Miss Rosa and her chefs to Gordon and the other pilots of the four battleships.

 **(A human baby when will they find out. That at a point when we're born we are We're not so bad)**

The screen then shows Nagoda and his friends in front of the other mutants. They then pull out their weapons ranging from missile launchers to mini maser cannons. The mutants and busters then readied their weapons as if preparing for battle as they rush forward.

 **(I keep calling out to you! Maybe one day I'll meet you where you've ended up. But for now I'll hold my own With the memory of you standing beside me)**

The screen then changes to show them using their weapons to battle several Kaiju and mechanical humanoids. They then transformed into their buster forms as they split to fight several different opponents. Nagoda uses his Sougan Blade and speed to destroy several Buglars. Nicola was jump kicking a kamacuras towards Lily who charged her strength and cracked open the kamacuras. Nagoda is then shown about to punch Enter as he is about to punch in return as the screen fades to white.

 **(For What do I live for? When will I find answers? An answer that is only for you? When will you let me hear?)**

It then shows all the buster vehicles ranging from Go-Buster Ace to Go-Buster Oh battling several Kaiju. The screen then slowly spins as it changes to show their braces in a pile over their weapons.

(Mission 5: _The Alpha Predator, The Ancient lovers, and the Fire of the Skies_ )

Pounding was heard in a large moist cell as the newly regrown Gaira tried to escape his cage. Outside in a similar cage was his older brother Sanda though he was still in the process of regenerating currently being a head body and arm as well as being held up by capture wires. "This will sting a bit Sanda" Miss Rosa said as she inserted a tracking device into Sanda which also functioned as a shock restraint which would keep the two Gargantuas on certain islands near the base to protect the people. This special tracker could only be placed within kaiju with softer skin and non radiation and would keep the kaiju they are placed within on islands to prevent their attacks on humans. Built into these trackers were powerful shock modules which would shock the kaiju until they returned within the beacons placed around the islands or kill them should the kaiju try to tear out the device. It would recharge using a heat based technology using the body heat of the Kaiju with special aquatic versions for aquatic kaiju. "I'm sorry about this but you and your brother are going to need to stay within the artificial island chain around us as leaving may kill you. It's for the safety of the people" she said knowing that Sanda is the more cooperative of the two being a lover of humans.

"Ready up, we are entering Gaira's cage so be cautious of his speed and try not to get eaten" Nagoda said as he and a team of mutants stood near Gaira's cage. He was leading these new recruits even though some were older then him to place the same type of tracker inside Gaira. His usual team was training Baron who was now about 10Meters tall as well as placing a tracker without the shock module into his body. Each mutant held electrical shot weapons to distract as well as others holding capture webbing.

"Make sure none of them die" Miss Rosa said as she began to feed Sanda some food pertaining to the Gargantuas diet as she had finished placing the tracker into Sanda's chest using her knowledge of human body structure. A horn blared as openings appeared in the large cell door as Nagoda ran in with a green trail following behind him. Using his speed, he managed to slice Gaira's tendons in one leg forcing the giant to fall over. The mutant soldiers in training entered and immediately began to fire shock blasts at Gaira. Gaira cried out in pain as the sparks of electricity hit his moist fur. From above came the mutants holding capture wire ready to wrap up the gargantua when Gaira thrust his arm up and grabbed one of them.

"AAAGGHH" The man cried as Gaira began to lift him towards his mouth tearing the cord that was connected to the man. The crushing hands of the gargantua held onto the man tightly breaking some bones. Just before he could be eaten, Nagoda sped up the gargantua and onto his arm as he spun slicing into Gaira's wrist severing muscle forcing open the hand releasing the soldier.

"One injured" he said landing on the floor as the other mutants used their wires to wrap Gaira's arms to his body as the gargantua tried his hardest to bite the agile mutants. Nagoda stood on Gaira's chest as the mutants on shock duty began to send bolts of electricity into Gaira harming it as Nagoda held onto the fur to avoid falling off the struggling Bigfoot. In the other cell, Sanda cried out in sorrow as he heard his brother in pain trying to escape his bonds. Gaira used its strength to leap towards the cage door to crush the mutants shocking him only for them to leap out of the way or in Nagoda's case disappear in a green trail. As his head hit the cell door, the gargantua knocked itself unconscious as Nagoda stood on its back. "Now inserting tracker" he said imbedding his Sougan blade into Gaira and tore downwards opening the flesh. He then cut deeper into the body as a girl walked over with the device. "Hook it in right here" he said as she stuck the tracker into the red bleeding flesh hooking it in as Nagoda closed the wound up watching as it began to heal.

"Everyone out" the girl said as she and the other mutants ran out though one man had to be carried out due to some crushed bones from getting grabbed. As they left, Nagoda cut and collected the capture webbing and left the cage.

"Tracker implanted into Gaira" he said watching as Baron ran around outside his pen with Nicola on his back, his horn flashing in delight.

"Good now wash up as your covered in blood and prepare for a new mission" Rosa said as she left Sanda's cage to shower. "You two also need to get ready for your mission as this one just came in from the EDF base on the coast and you are taking another team with you for them to gain more experience in the field".

Several minutes later, Team Go-Busters and another mutant team of six stood at attention for their mission briefing as Cynthia and another G-Force operator stood nearby Rosa. "You two teams are going to work together to find and retrieve two Jeager pilots on an island off the coast. They were on a mission to clear out an island for potential settlements and food growth but were attacked by a large creature in the storm" Rosa said as two pictures were shown on a screen revealing their targets. "We've picked up their distress signal though it seems to have been distorted by some type of EMP. We did however manage to retrieve an audio playback of whatever attacked the Jeager that matches nothing in out databases currently" she said playing the creaking roars of the mysterious kaiju. However Nicola heard something else in the audio.

"Play that back again please" she asked listening closely to the audio. "There were two kaiju, I can hear one faintly which could mean there are two of these kaiju" she said.

"If possible, try to locate and gather information on these kaiju as I feel something bad is coming with that storm clouds above the island". Miss Rosa then dismissed the two groups as they ran off to the hanger to enter the Éclair for their mission while their buster vehicles were going to be brought by ship.

"So we got paired up with the young Keizers, how unlucky for us" said one of the mutants. In the world, Keizers and mutants were looked at as saviors and heroes to the people alongside other G-Force soldiers but there were some mutants that hated Keizers for the sole purpose that the first Keizer that revealed himself, X, took control of their minds so easily.

"Shut up John, we have a mission and we are going to complete it" said one of his team members as Nagoda entered the cockpit of the Éclair.

"How long until we get there?" Nagoda asked the captain.

"About half an hour at top speed" She said as she ordered her men to launch. Soon they were flying through the air heading over the ocean. "Mutants and Keizers, we have had reports of many kamacuras in that area so be prepared for aerial combat" she said as both teams went to prepare for any potential threats.

(Play Appearance of a Mysterious Bird - pursuit: Gamera Guardian of the Universe)

Suddenly alarms began to blare as something fast flew by the Éclair disrupting its flight forcing it to slow. "Battle stations, Identify the threat" she said as her crew began to mobilize. Several loud screeches echoed outside the battleship as sonic beams flew around as one struck the Éclair singing its enhanced armor. A loud chirp was also heard as a giant colorful moth flew overhead the ship.

"Kaijus identified, three gyaos and mothra. Another signature seems to be approaching fast though" a man said as mothra flew ahead and spun around firing antennae beams behind the airship as the three gyaos flew around the goddess of infant island. Part of her abdomen had green blood leaking from areas she had been hit by several beams.

"Engage the gyaos, help mothra" The Captain ordered as the Éclair entered battle mode. Several heat seeking proton missiles shot out from the sides of the large gun shaped vehicle and followed the elusive gyaos. The shadow of evil dodged as best as they could but it was to no avail as the missiles struck their target. However, the remains of the gyaos never made it too far as a Kamacuras flew past eating the putrid remains of the artificial birds. Kamacuras then sighted Mothra who was hovering nearby and chirped in aggression. Mothra chirped in response as the giant Mantis flew towards her with great speed.

Before it could reach the majestic moth, Mothra had began flapping her giant wings sending hurricane force winds at the other monster. This slowed down the giant Mantis as the strong winds worked against his more fragile wings. The giant moth then started spraying thorn like scales from her abdomen at the other insect managing to slice some holes in its fragile wings. In response to the weakening of the Kamacuras, Mothra began to fire her antennae beams and wing lightning bombarding he other insect with a shower of energy attacks.

"Fire the maser cannons" Captain ordered.

Several small orb like cannons came out of the eight slots on the front of the Éclair's orb as they began to twist and fire small masers together forming one stronger maser beam at the giant insect. The beams struck their target frying the giant insect leaving it for dead. As the light in its eyes faded, Kamacuras released a small chirp of anguish as its burnt body fell into the ocean below where several oceanic kaiju may roam to consume it.

(End song)

The airship continued slowly on its way as to regain its previous speed took some time. Mothra flew past the large airship chirping in gratitude to the Earth Defense Force machine. It then flew off to protect the skies from other rampaging as destructive kaiju. The Éclair continued on its way to the island where the Jeager was sending its distress signal.

"You three just stay out of our way, we've got a mission to complete and don't need you three teenagers to screw up the mission for us" said an older muscular looking mutant who was the leader of the mutant team. He had a large scruffy beard and mustache and had a mazer rifle shouldered with a cigar in his mouth. He had light tan skin and on his back, he kept a small blaster pistol holstered and a machete strapped to his leg.

"We can handle the kaijus, you three just find the Jeager pilots right Hamza" the mutant named John said. He and the others held special plasma cannons that were given to mutants to fight kaiju that had the force of a missile. They too had energy pistols holstered on their backs.

"Shut up John, even if they are children they can still kick your ass" the leader, know known as Hamza, said as the Éclair started to shake and rumble. Loud explosions sounded out as overhead speaker started up.

" _ **We are arriving at the island soon enough but we have several problems. It seems that we've run into a Gyaos and Kamacuras territorial battle and we've sighted the island up ahead. We will need to have you drop from the ship as for us to engage the gyaos and Kamacuras"**_.

Loud screeches sounded outside as everyone readied for the jump. "Watch yourselves and stay together" Hamza ordered as his team went towards the drop port. Nagoda and his team activated their transpods summoning their Ichigan Busters and Sougan blades. Holstering the sougan blade to their legs, the changed the ichigan buster to camera mode and placed the strap over their necks.

"I should say the same to you, good luck out there" Nagoda said standing next to Hamza as the port opened revealing black clouds and several small gyaos outside fighting each other.

"Don't die on us kid, the names Hamza Brand".

"Mines Nagoda Z. Umao" Nagoda said saluting as he and his team jumped out with their sougan blades in hand. As they fell, they landed on the back of some gyaos and stabbed into its back using it as a glider down. Falling behind them in sky suits were the mutant teams who were using their pistols to kill any Gyaos near them.

"WOOOHOOOOO".

Lily cheered as she steered her gyaos downwards towards the island. As she did so, Nicola used her sougan blade in binocular mode to search the island for the destroyed Jeager or any signs of the kaiju. The island was not much having a large cliffside mountain and being mostly jungle. As she was searching, she noticed a lot of glowing orbs in the distance.

"What are those?" She said as she zoomed out. A bolt of lightning struck the island revealing that the orange glow was actually a spire of sorts speared through the destroyed Jeager which laid on the mountain. "Jeager sighted, there's an orange spire jutting through it center near where its nuclear core would be".

The team of mutants made it down first to the island landing in the jungle. Meanwhile, Nagoda and his team had landed closer to the wreckage of the Jeager. "Team Hamza come in, we've landed about halfway to the Jeager and will be searching the wreckage for survivors" Nicola said into her brace. She had static as her response as well as some scattered broken speech. "Communicator check" Nicola said as she tested the communication between braces finding them working fine.

"There might be something releasing EMP waves disrupting the electronic radios the others have" Lily spoke as she kept her sougan blade out as there were hordes of gyaos currently fighting in the dark cloudy sky. "Éclair come in, Can you read us?"

They were greeted with static once again though they sighted the Éclair pass by overhead fighting off gyaos with their mini maser cannons rotating to fire in separate directions. Static broke through on their brace as a message from the other team came through though slightly distorted.

"Mu…nimals…Mushrooms…".

What they could make out of the message was mushrooms and gunfire. Looking around cautiously, they each equipped their own sougan blades and started to run in the direction of the destroyed Coyote Tango. As they ran, they heard the sounds of screaming near them.

"After that scream!"

They then started to rush towards the direction of the screams finding several mushroom covered corpses of animals and even some gyaos. As they reached the source of the scream, they found the two pilots with one struggling to hold back a mushroom covered wolf which was trying to shove its claws down his mouths with them keeping the mushroom covered beasts at bay. The second pilot was busy waving a torch at the wolves and animals around her which were also covered in mushrooms. Nagoda use his speed and quickly sliced the wolves in half as he knocked them away from the pilots with gunfire from Lily.

"Thank you kid, thought we were a goner there" the Jeager pilot said as Nagoda helped him up. "EDF, Jack Romans. Ex-Pilot of the Coyote Tango alongside my wife over there" Jack said coughing violently. "You guys from that airship that flew past?"

"G-Force, Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters. Names Nagoda and yes we did come from there along with another team of six" Nagoda said while he sliced apart the animals surrounding the man's wife. "So would you mind explaining what these things are?" Nagoda asked as some animals which he sliced the limbs off lunged at him getting an energy enhanced blade through their midsection slicing the creatures inhaled revealing that there were still animals underneath the exterior of mushrooms.

"Got some food and water please, Cough" Jack asked as Nicola gave him some of her skittles and a canteen of water.

"Sorry, that's all I've got" she said as he accepted them gratefully and gave some to his wife.

"That helps with the hunger and thirst, thank goodness" he said as Nagoda picked up one of the mysterious mushrooms. "Don't eat the mushrooms" he spoke as he set them aflame burning them. "Once eaten, your mind will be lost. That's why the gyaos are fighting each other".

"What are they?" Nicola asked as she took some pictures of them for information to store in the EDF files.

"They take control of whatever eats them forcing their hosts to spread by being eaten or aggressively forcing non hosts to eat the mushrooms. They keep their host alive giving them nutrients but takes control of their minds allowing the full function of the creature they infect, forcing them to spread to uninfected like zombie but instead of eating, they are trying to be eaten" Jack spoke drinking some of the water. "Supposedly the same thing happened in the 1960s to a scientific group, called them Matango and their whole crew died. Guess this was one of those islands they spoke of" he said as the screeching of the gyaos filled the air. The busters held their weapons skyward as laughing came from the two pilots. "Supposedly, these things are supposed to be addictive. They make other try to eat them so they all become one mind of sorts. They had already infected the gubila we battled when we arived and the gyaos were already on the island fighting amongst themselves".

Suddenly a deep creaking like sound emitted from the mountain side as a second crackling one responded from the skies

"Don't worry the gyaos right now, they are probably fighting amongst their infected brethren but we've got bigger problems" Pan whispered as a large shape flew through the cloud overhead slamming into the mountain side. The screeches of a gyaos cried out from the mountain revealing a mushroom covered super gyaos to be in the mountain as another insectoid creature slammed its arms through its chest spraying blackish red blood and mushrooms around the mountain. The kaiju released a creaking roar as it slammed its arms once again into the matango covered super gyaos murdering the shadow of evil. The creature had lines of flashing orange lines on its limbs.

"What is that thing" Nicola asked snapping pictures of the kaiju as it flew off back into the skies as sonic beams skimmed its flesh leaving burns of the tough exoskeleton.

"It seems to be a new kaiju species" Jack said as the surroundings began to rustle. "We were attacked by the two of them, One giant one with an egg sack and the smaller male which flew above us. Seems that they are attracted to nuclear radiation and they seem to attack and kill anything infected with the Matango as if they know its effects. Say, did you pass any mushroom covered corpses on the way" Jack spoke holding his torch in one arm before pain shot through his wounded arm causing Nicola to turn to him.

"Take these, it should help with your wound" she said passing him some disinfectant alcohol and bandages which he gave to his wife. From the trees came several mushroom covered animal corpses which staggered as they walked. Several mushroom covered gyaos took to the skies to infect their non-infected brethren as the Éclair fired masers and missiles all around while being hit by both sonic beams and the scratching of the gyaos.

The static in their communicators fixed as the other team began speaking.

"This is Hamza Brand, come in Go-Busters".

"We read you, we've also identified the unknown kaiju as a new species and some parasitic mushrooms" Lily spoke through her brace as Nagoda started to shoot at the corpses only to find they still moved.

"One of my team members were attacked by a mushroom covered squirrel and she seems to have accidentally eaten its arm".

"Shit, she's infected just like the rest of the animals on the island. We found the pilots but be careful as these mushrooms take control of anything that eats them so you need to get her to throw up the mushrooms fast before it spreads".

Screaming was heard through the radio as gun shots fired out in the distance. "It's no use, she's become one of them. She tied up john with the capture wire and dragged him away, we're surrounded by mushroom coated animals" he spoke through the radio. The matango covered animals all rushed the Keizers forcing them to grab the pilots and jump away. They started to run as several birds and some gyaos followed after.

"Shit, Éclair come in, you need to prevent any gyaos with mushrooms coating them from flying off the island" Lily stated as she held Pan over her shoulder running to where the mutant team was at.

" _ **We're kinda busy fighting them already, why are some of them covered in mushrooms anyways"**_.

"Those mushrooms are Matango which are like a zombie virus where they control the host and instead of eating, they try to be eaten so kill them so they don't spread to the mainland". The sounds of plasma cannons and maser fire grew closer as the busters ran. "Friendlies incoming" she yelled as they entered a clearing where the mutants were fighting off several animals and gyaos which were covered in Matango.

Nicola jumped high into the air and switched her Ichigan buster to maser. She then twisted as she fired her maser sending bolts of plasma around the mutants burning and destroying the animals and kaiju. Before she could fall all the way, her danger sense alerted her to something heading towards her and turned only for a plasma bolt to hit her in the chest knocking her into a tree.

"Nicola!"

Nagoda sped forward and grabbed his teammate before she could fall into the infected. As he fell, he sliced through the several matango covered animals clearing a small area around him. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, a couple broken bones but it should heal up soon" she said as blood dribbled down her mouth. She now had a large hole in her mutant armor as the bolt damaged her internally. Wiping it off, she found that the two missing mutants had returned and seemed to have blank clouded eyes.

"You should join us, the matango is delicious and beautiful" she said as an explosion was heard overhead.

" _ **One of our engines are down, if we lose the other three then we will be grounded. The new kaiju is up here eviscerating the mushroom Gyaos with its claws but we were hit"**_ Captain said as the Éclair left the cloud cover. _ **"We are going to need you guys over here as soon as possible for us to use the Hyper Maser"**_ _._

"I would rather decline your offer to join" Nagoda said as he and his team stood side by side and opened their morphin brace and Nicola ate some candy for the oncoming fight. "You see, I don't think I would like to know how it feels to be controlled as do your teammates before your infection, you guys go follow the Éclair and take the pilots with you"

(Insert It's MORPHIN' TIME – Go-Busters OST #18)

" **It's Morphin Time!"**

"Fine, I want my team members alive though to see if we can cure them or at least find a counter for the matango" Hamza said picking up Pan Roman.

Green particles circled their feet and rose up forming colored suits on their bodies as Hamza and his remaining team grabbed the pilots and jumped into the trees. The infected mutants tried firing their plasma cannons at them only for the blasts to be caught in the air.

"Don't forget we are mutants as well, Let's MORPHIN'!"

Tapping a part of the morpher, the glasses shot up into their suits helmet completing the suit and fully energizing it as the blasts continued their trajectory. "Red Buster!" Pulling out his ichigan Buster, he snapped a quick photo of the infected mutants and the animals blinding them with the flash.

"Yellow Buster!" Nicola gripped her sougan blade and jumped forward. Using her enhanced jumping and leg strength, she kicked off an infected gyaos shattering its skull as she sliced the airborne gyaos around them to prevent chasing of the others.

"Blue Buster!" Lily gathered energy to her fists and smashed it to the ground creating a small earthquake destabilizing the infected as well as forming a small trench knocking dirt into the air. She then pulled out her ichigan buster and started to fire upon each infected aiming for headshots. The mutants with their enhanced reflexes managed to dodge the energy bullets using other infected as shields.

"Tokumei Sentai, Go-Busters"

They were now surrounding the mutants that had eaten the Matango. "So you've surrounded us, but you yourself are still surrounded". From the trees came several apes with mushrooms growing over their tough hides. One seemed bigger then the others, presumably their leader as it held itself higher then the rest and had a mushroom for an eye.

"Let's see if they can handle me, my buddy is a gorilla after all" Lily said as she turned around to face the apes as Nagoda covered her back.

(Song change: Its Time for Buster)

Lily rushed the gorillas as she punched at their leader. The lead gorilla caught her fist in his larger hand and pulled her in. He then used his other arm which was coated in mushrooms to try to slam into her but only for her to grasp the arm which held her fist and twist flipping the gorilla and releasing her fist. She then gathered energy to her fists again as she punched the gorilla through the chest. The gorilla just stood up however as several mushrooms formed within the hole replacing the flesh with the fungus.

"That's nasty" she said pulling out her sougan blade and charged energy through it. "From what I've gathered about zombies is to aim for the head" she said as she used her strength to block the gorillas giant arms. She then sliced off the head of the gorilla as its body went limp and fell. "Seems that rule works here too".

John pulled out his hand gun and dropped his cannon as it would slow him down. He then rushed at Nagoda as the girl did the same but instead started to shoot at Nicola. Nicola jumped backwards to avoid the energy blasts from the pistol. Using her legs, she kicked off a mushroom covered gorilla as she fired back at the other woman. The bullets flew past each other missing their targets as both mutants were dodging the other as they ran at each other. The stray bullets were killing off the mushroom covered gorillas. Nicola jumped at the infected woman and tried to jump kick her.

The infected girl reacted instantly and grabbed Nicola's leg and countered her slamming her to the ground. This didn't work however as Nicola used her other leg to slam down on the girls head during the reversal using the leverage to smash her head into the ground. This wasn't without consequences however as the injury of the hit earlier had damaged her hard as she coughed up some flood within her helmet. Pulling out her sougan blade, she then sliced into a gorilla which had rushed her as her opponent got up shakily. Picking up the plasma cannon, she aimed at Nicola who was struggling with the gorilla and her injuries. Just as she fired, Nicola pulled the gorilla into the shot killing the infected animal. As she was reloading, Nicola had equipped a hook of Capture wire and shot it around the girl. She tried to escape the wire by jumping but Nicola was faster already in the air above her with more of the web like substance in hand. Kicking her back down, she began to tie up the infected mutant. "Untie me right now you little brat, You will become one of us sooner or later" she shouted out as mushrooms started to grow out of her head.

"Not today or ever for that matter" Nicola said chopping her neck knocking out the mutant.

Meanwhile, John had shot a round at Nagoda as he jumped forward for combat. Nagoda leaned back to avoid the first shot and locked fists with john. He blocked several punches which were aimed at his face and grabbed johns shoulders to hold him still Nagoda jumped up and tried to kick the infected mutant only for his arms to be pulled off and for a fist to hit him in the chest. Sliding back, Nagoda was grasped by a gorilla who held him back with great strength as John aimed at him.

"I've always wanted to do something like this, after all Mutants were bred to fight" John said as he shot Nagoda making sparks fly off his suit.

"Sorry to disappoint" Nagoda said as he moved one of the gorillas arms to take some shots releasing him. "But you're a bit too slow to hit me without help". Nagoda then sped off in a green blur of codes.

"What! Where are you" John shouted as he started to look around frantically. He started to fire in random directions until he saw that a green blur was surrounding him. "Just succumb already, eat the Matango". Something then shot past John as he felt himself being quickly wrapped up by a sticky substance. Trying to free himself, he found Nagoda standing in front of him with capture wire in hand.

"See? Too slow". Nagoda then knocked out the infected mutant as several gorillas flew by overhead and into the ditch created earlier followed by bolts of masers destroying them.

(End Music)

"Done, Take that" Lily shouted finishing off the matangofied gorillas. A loud sound echoed overhead. Looking up, they saw that the Éclair's orb had opened up and the small maser shooting rotation balls had turned inwards charging a large yellowish orb of plasma which started to turn a blueish hue as the masers fired upon it.

" _ **We are going to fire the Hyper maser but with as much damage as we've took an one generator down, we might lose power afterwards. It will take a while to start up the backup enetron generator"**_.

Each kaiju fighting airship had their own trump cards. The Gotengo had its Zero Cannon which neared the power of the mechagodzilla Kiryu's Absolute Zero Cannon. The Éclair had a similar feature with the orb on its front being a giant conductor. It usually would charge the energy within the metal orb as small rotation orbs fired off the masers with each being controlled separately by a mutant or human. However, the orb can be opened up to charge up and release a large Hyper Maser at the cost of most of the Éclair's power.

" _ **Busters, This is Cynthia. Your Buster Vehicles are ready and your buddyroids are already hooked in"**_

"Thanks Cynthia, you're a life saver, the Éclair is going to fire its hyper master cannon so keep them grounded. Also we are sending you pictures of the unidentified kaiju and some matango infested animals"

The gyaos in the air realized there was something dangerous and turned to face the Éclair to see the bluish orb of energy charging up. One gyaos fired its sonic beam at the orb only for the energy within the beam to hit an electrical barrier of sorts which fueled the hyper maser.

" _ **Hyper Maser Cannon, FIRE!"**_

A large blue beam with blue arcs of lightning fired outward obliterating the gyaos. The Éclair turned itself 360 as it continued to wipe out the gyaos in the air. The beam hit the large insectoid kaiju sending it into the mountain side as well as setting he mountain on fire. It cried out in pain as the maser grew stronger before fading away. The engines on the Éclair then shut off sending the airship to fall to the ground with a earth shaking thud. The large winged kaiju stood up shakily as it tried to recover from the beam. It then released another cry as if it were calling for something else.

" _ **Alright, I've found some files on the unidentified kaiju from a kaiju research group called MONARCH. They are called Massive Unidentified Terrestrial Objects or M.U.T.O. Even though the male species have wings. The males are around 60 meters in height and the females 108 meters and without wings but massive strength. They attacked a nuclear power plant in Janjira, Japan sometime in the 1990s and attacked Hawaii and San Francisco in 2014 before being killed by the king of monsters himself"**_ Cynthia spoke as the now identified M.U.T.O. was looking around warily.

(Insert M.U.T.O. Hatch – Godzilla 2014)

It then slammed its arms into the ground releasing another EMP which revealed a Kamacuras hiding in the forestry near the nest and jeager. The Kamacuras cried out in hunger as it charged the nest to devour the eggs. Just before it could reach however, a large arm came out of the ground and grasped the Mantis in its arms. A large figure rose from the ground near the nest as it crushed the kamacuras beneath its bulk. A second Kamacuras appeared from the forest and flew towards the female M.U.T.O. intending to attack it by surprise. It didn't expect for the male M.U.T.O. to slam into it in midair and into the ground. The male lifted its arm and sent it down on the kamacuras's head splattering remains around.

"You see that! Those Kamacuras just got one shotted!" Lily spoke as the larger M.U.T.O. called out to its mate as they rubbed faces in affection. "Damn it, I don't feel like killing them now as they are in love but it's our job to do so" she said sulking.

"Send in the Buster Vehicles Nick" Nagoda said into his morphin brace. A loud noise interrupted the M.U.T.O.s attracting their attention as a CB-01 ran onto the island in cheetah form. From the air came GT-02 and RH-03. GT-02 dropped from the sky as the busters grabbed their infected mutants. "Let's get to them fast" Nagoda shouted as Lily picked up the knocked out mutants as they jumped into Nicola's buster vehicle. RH-03 flew around and dropped the busters into their vehicles after they placed the infected mutants into confinement cells made to withstand several tons of force.

"Nicola! The small one is in the air" Usada said as it the buster vehicle entered its interface mode.

"Fire missiles". Pressing several buttons, missile pods came out of the sides and locked onto the airborne kaiju. Firing the missiles, they flew and detonated on the kaiju only stalling it. "You guys ready yet?"

Her answer was for CB-01 to turn into Ace mode and for several banana shaped missiles to fire at the M.U.T.O. freezing as they exploded.

"We got this but man is that kaiju big, probably a level four both of them" Nagoda said firing cadmium missiles at the M.U.T.O.s as they exploded upon contact with their touch flesh. The M.U.T.O.s seemed to be in pain however more then the other missiles did. "Is the cadmium doing something to them?" Nagoda said to nick who was searching through the databases for information. Cynthia was faster to answer though.

" _ **The M.U.T.O.s are from a time where they fed upon radiation so of course something which halts and suppresses radiation would hurt them as they are similar to Godzilla in that aspect"**_ Cynthia said through the brace.

"I wanted to say that" Nick spoke as Nagoda fired more cadmium missiles hurting the female M.U.T.O. more.

The male M.U.T.O. seeing his mate in pain roared out in anger as he flew at CB-01 Ace. He was hit from the side by freezer missiles sent from Nicola but that did not stop his charge as he smashed right into the smaller mech. Slamming its arms into the buster vehicle, he began to lift it into the air as he flew upwards.

"I could use some help here".

A buster blade was summoned to his hands as he grabbed the sword. He couldn't reach the kaiju however as it held him by the shoulders of the mech. Several freezer missiles and regular missiles hit the M.U.T.O.s back forcing it to release the mech as frost covered its wings.

" **Tokumei Gattai"** Nagoda screamed as the mechs joined together in the air. As they crashed into the ground, Go-Buster Oh stood tall with its Boost Buster sword and force field shield in hand. **"Complete, Go-Buster Oh"**.

The female M.U.T.O. charged the smaller mech showing it was half the size of her. Go-Buster Oh slashed its Boost Buster sword at the M.U.T.O.s legs only for the male to return and grasp them from behind.

"I thought we froze his wings".

The female smacked the mech with her giant claws as several missiles fired at it both freezing and destroying the radiation within her. Some missiles also hit the male forcing him off them. Turning around, they were about to slash into the male M.U.T.O. when a purple beam struck their megazord from behind knocking it over.

"Now what, it's a giant monster mess over here" Lily said as they pressed several switches to fix the several damage reports and power damage.

(Fire Rodan Theme – Godzilla vs Mechagodzilla II)

The beam then turned and fired upon the M.U.T.O.s damaging their exoskeleton. Creaking roars of pain were heard as a second roar sounded out in the sky. A large red shape flew across the island flattening trees and sending animals flying as it fired beam upon beam upon on them, damaging them further. It released a screeching roar as it flew upwards and circled the three.

"Use the helicopter blade force field" Usada said as they stood the mech up and blocked the next beam with their enetron shield. The beam was powerful however and sent the mech skidding backwards away from the M.U.T.O.s and closer to the edge of the island. The purple beam then struck the Jeager burning the nest of eggs but surprisingly not destroying the nuclear reactor which would have destroyed the whole island and then some. As the eggs burned, the female M.U.T.O. rushed over to her destroyed nest while the male hissed in anger towards the red shape.

"Purple beam, flying red shape, cackling roar. We've got a level four Fire Rodan incoming" Nagoda shouted as the Rodan landed on the peak of the mountain in all its glory. Screeching out a roar back to the male, Rodan stared at the insect in hunger. Taking a step back, they felt something brush against them. Turning to see, they found the Éclair behind them as the Hyper Maser Orb Cannon closed up and lights activated. The engines started up as water started flooding over the island. The battleship which held several masers and was holding the buster vehicles was beached on the shores of the island from a large wave.

(Insert Godzilla's March on Tokyo – Tokyo SOS)

"Lily, something is rising from the sea, something big" Gorisaki spoke as their radars picked up something big approaching. Turning to this new arrival which was near the other side of the mountain, they realized they needed more back up then just their megazord and an airship. They would need several airships in fact and a whole army to face this Kaiju. Maybe even the Gotengo and Captain Gordon as he has faced and defeated this creature before.

"Cynthia, we are going to need back up" Lily spoke as a feeling of dread seemed to permeate the control room of Go-Buster Oh and the Éclair. They could feel and hear their heartbeats inside their chest. The M.U.T.O.s and even Rodan stared and screeched at the newcomer to the battle with good reasoning for each. One was the prey of this newcomer while the other has had several battles with another of its species.

" _ **Why, what's going on. The cameras are offline from damage so what's happening"**_ **.**

A large figure rose up from the sea. It's charcoal black skin glistened from the light from the burning mountain as water fell from its giant bulk. It was crocodilian in shape and had rows of jagged dorsal spines along its back from its head to its tail. It was muscular and had gills on the side of its thick neck as it stared towards everyone on the island with its lips snarling on its menacing face. Rising up its head as its chest seemed to suck in as it prepared to release a roar which struck fear into the hearts of many both human and alien alike.

" **SKREEEEEOOOOOOOONNNNNK"**

" _ **We're trying to contact the nearest base of operations to send as many battleships, airships, and mutants available to your location as it's been a while since He's appeared"**_ Cynthia said through the morphing brace as well as being transmitted to the now online Éclair as the sounds of an alert was heard in the background.

"Please hurry as we have a Godzilla, Rodan, and the M.U.T.O.s now which is going to be a hard fight against several category four to five kaiju" Nagoda spoke as the Éclair rose up ready for battle.

"You guys ready for the fight of our lives" spoke the Captain of the Éclair as a holographic image appeared in their control room.

"You better believe we are so let's fight to live another day" Nagoda said as everyone began to cheer to that. Go-Buster Oh stood ready to battle with the Éclair overhead. Suddenly a gyaos flew from the foliage covered in mushrooms as it tried to leave the island. An eerie blue glow filled the air as the ancient super predator looked towards the mushroom covered gyaos in repulse. It then shot a torrent of blue atomic flames at the gyaos torching it as the shadow of evil disintegrated in the flames. He then turned to the island and began to torch the landscape. Rodan joined him in the destruction of the island forestry as he kept the M.U.T.O.s surrounded in flames. Nothing escaped their wrath as matangofied animals tried to run only to fall victim to the flames. Gyaos flew up to the sky only to be shot down by both Rodan and the Éclair to prevent the spread of the mushrooms. Godzilla had an old memory from a longtime ago during times where there were several of his species. The mushrooms were alive back then as well. Both M.U.T.O. stared at their predators from the past, both species lived to devour or destroy them in one way or the other. Soon the island was covered in flames as the super predator walked forward towards the M.U.T.O.s.

"It seems he's more interested in the destruction of the M.U.T.O.s then he is in us" Nagoda spoke before a uranium beam stuck them in the back as they were reminded of their situation.

"We can handle Rodan for a while so just focus on those M.U.T.O. and escaping the flames. Also try to remove the Jeager if possible so we all don't go sky high". The Éclair then started to release several heat seeking missiles only for them to miss as the whole island was on fire messing up the targeting system. Masers then started to charge up as the Éclair followed Rodan. Go-Buster Oh started to wade through the flames created by the two kaiju as it walked towards the Jeager which was surrounded by flames.

The M.U.T.O.s stood around the Jeager protectively trying to guard their nuclear radiation food supply as Godzilla walked towards them from one side and Go-Buster Oh on the other. The battleship began to fire its maser cannons at the Kaiju as it was beached from Godzilla's arrival. The maser cannons stung their tough exoskeletons and irked Godzilla. This distraction allowed for the male M.U.T.O. to fly up into the air.

"Oh no you don't" Lily shouted as they made Go-buster Oh jump into the air and slice off part of the wing flaps of the male grounding it. The male M.U.T.O. was just barely taller then they were as Go-Buster Oh. "Firing the rest of our cadmium and freezer missiles" she said as green energy was sent from her arms into her control console.

Several slots opened up on Go-Buster Oh as it shot missiles towards the male. He slammed his long arms into the ground as he took off into the sky gliding over the missiles with his damaged wing. In the air, the missiles twisted and turned hitting the M.U.T.O. in the back freezing and harming the radiation upon which it lived on. As it started to fall back to earth, the Boost Buster Sword began glowing a green hue as code flowed around it. Inside the control room of Go-Buster Oh, everyone was sending massive amounts of energy into their consoles focusing the enetron to their sword.

" **Dimension Crash"** they shouted as Go-Buster Oh rushed to the falling M.U.T.O. slicing into the insect though not completely. The male stared at them in what seemed to be despair as the orange light in its body started to fade as it slid off the blade.

Godzilla rushed the female as the two titans charged each other. They clashed shaking the earth as the king of the monsters grappled with the giant insect. The female released another EMP disorientating Godzilla as she rammed him over into the fires. She then began to slam her large claws into his chest trying to damage the monster kings ribs but it was to no avail as Godzilla bit her leg and dragged her down into the hole where she had hid herself near her nest. He then began to slam his large bulky tail into her knocking her down. Standing up, a blue glow was sent through his spines as he prepared to fire his atomic breath. As he was about to fire, the male M.U.T.O. seemed to glow with life as it jumped in the way of the flames disintegrating inside the beam meant for his mate. The female cried out in despair at the loss of her nest and her mate. She then stood up and slammed her claws into Godzilla's chest, managing to topple him again. This time however, she spent no time waiting as she bit slammed her full bulk onto his chest as a cracking sound was heard over the flames. A purple beam struck the female in the back as Rodan returned to the fight with the Éclair behind him firing masers at the mutated pterosaur. The large red dinosaur tucked its wings in as it rolled as masers fired past him and struck the M.U.T.O.

(Two against one – Godzilla 2014)

"We need to extinguish this fire, deconstruct to buster vehicles" Nicola said as they took their consoles and separated. Nicola had fire extinguishing turrets which was for raging fires caused by kaiju which this would apply. She then started to fly over the island spraying water over the raging flames while the other two went to secure the Jeager. As she did so, she found the Éclair firing the last of their missiles at the three kaiju doing some damage to them. The Éclair was in bad shape with dents and sparks all around it from the many sonic beams and attacks by both gyaos and Rodan.

Rodan was hungry, he was going to devour the male M.U.T.O. before Godzilla has roasted and disintegrated it which angered him. He then landed on the back of the female M.U.T.O. and began to fire uranium beam after uranium beam onto the backside of the insect torching its back. Godzilla stood up as he grabbed the M.U.T.O.'s head and forced it open. Rodan took advantage of this as did Godzilla as both fired their respective beams straight down the throat the insect cooking it alive from the inside. The neon orange glow on its body faded away as its head burned off from the intense heat. Godzilla released a roar of triumph as Rodan began to devour the corpse of the M.U.T.O.

The Éclair then fired masers upon Rodan enraging him as it continued to fire masers at him with one clipping his shoulder. Flying upwards, he placed himself above the aircraft as he looked down upon it. Several missiles fired out from the top striking him in the back. Turning to the airship, Rodan fired his Uranium beam point blank at its boosters damaging the airship grounding it in the now extinguished landscape. Landing, he began to peck at the airship before something jumped into his back. Flapping his wings, the object jumped off him as he flew upwards to see what dared to attack him. What he found was a yellow rabbit. The rabbit was the animal form of RH-03 who after extinguishing the flames went to help out the Éclair. Rodan fired a uranium at the rabbit mech as it dodged. It then jumped past Godzilla where the purple beam struck the monster kings back hurting its spines.

(Godzilla vs Kumonga and Kamacuras – Godzilla Final Wars)

Godzilla turned around revealing his angered face at what the large pterosaur did. Godzilla did not forget about Rodan as he remembered fighting against others of its species in the past. He slowly walked towards the giant pterosaur growling in challenge to this smaller creature. Rodan roared out in challenge as it too had faced and survived Godzilla's wrath before and it could do so again. It then flew at Godzilla using its sharp talons to scratch the large mutated dinosaur. Godzilla slashed at Rodan only for the avian kaiju to fly higher and fire a uranium beam at his head. Masers began to fire out again as battleship now had a clear shot of the two kaiju. Rodan turned to the battle ship and flew around it bombarding it with uranium beams. As he did so, several plasma blasts hit his large wings.

Turning to find what attacked him, he found some mutants running across the burnt ground below with several weapons in hand. They began to fire upon him again while others fired their weapons on the monster king. Missiles fired out from the downed Éclair as they flew towards Rodan. Rodan flew faster as his speed destroyed the missiles and knocked the mutants firing plasma blasts at him across the island. Godzilla swung his tail towards the sky managing to hit Rodan head on knocking the aerial kaiju into the mountain. Rodan screeches out in fury as it took off back into the sky. Flying towards Godzilla, he scrapped his spiky underside across the crocodilian kaiju's face knocking him over. Rodan then realized something about this Godzilla. It rarely used its beam unlike the one he was used to fighting. Godzilla also noticed something about this Rodan as its ancestors could never fire beams like this one could.

The ancient predator started to get up only for Rodan to fire his uranium beam at him and hook his talons into Godzilla's back. He started to peck at Godzilla's backside repeatedly managing to pierce through the tough flesh. Godzilla roared out in pain as he started to charge up his nuclear energy making Rodan fly off by habit. He expected for a nuclear pulse to fire off but was instead surprised to find the bulky Godzilla turn and fire its atomic breath sending the blue flames to wash over the red pterosaur. Rodan was launched into the air backwards from the heat and force of the flames as they singed his flesh.

"Man they are really going at it aren't they?" Nagoda said as he and Lily were working together to lift and move Coyote Tango towards the shoreline and away from the combat.

"We are running out of enetron but my extra tank could refuel the Éclair for one more hyper maser attack" Lily said as they dropped the giant Jeager onto the watery shoreline.

"I'll try to aim the Éclair as its engines are destroyed, its gun shaped anyways" Nagoda said as they went over to the Éclair.

"I'm giving control to usada for the moment to treat my wounds" Nicola said as her suit faded to reveal her injured body. She had blood covering her mouth from her coughing. Wiping it off, she went to the first aid kit they were required to keep in their buster vehicles and began treating her wounds. Meanwhile usada had changed to rabbit mode and was retreating from the battle.

"Stay safe over there"

Nagoda began moving CB-01 and picked up the Éclair holding it like a machcine gun while Lily moved and plugged a cord connected to her spare enetron tanks into the Éclair.

"Éclair, we are using you as a gun since your boosters are down so we will need you to lock onto the targets".

" _ **As much as I hate you using our airship as a mere weapon for your robot, it was our fault making the design look like one anyways, Hamza will fire the maser"**_. The orb opened up as lily began to charge the Hyper Maser with enetron.

Rodan was starting to recover from the strong blast of flames as he felt a strong grip around his neck. Struggling, he tried to fire another uranium beam only for Godzilla to clamp his mouth shut. A whirring noise attracted the monster kings attention before he could finish off Rodan. Dropping the large dinosaur, he turned to find the small mechs were aiming the flying weapon at him as it had an electric blue orb of plasma building up in it with traces of green energy building it stronger.

"Any moment now" Nagoda said as the titanic kaiju double their size walked towards them slowly.

" _ **We are already past the full capacity of the Hyper Maser but Hamza wants to overcharge it which would fry the Éclair's systems needing massive amounts of repairs which could take weeks to fix"**_.

Godzilla walked closer to the mechs as the blue orb started to turn white and begin melting the metal orb casing through its electrical field. Arks of lightning flew off of the orb striking the already burnt ground leaving sizable ditches.

" _ **Ready, aim at his chest!"**_ Hamza shouted through the speakers as Nagoda roared out using the rest of his enetron in the CB-01 to aim and hold the Éclair at Godzilla's chest as it released all its power with a large white bolt of plasma circled by other arcs of lighting struck Godzilla head on. The beam seemed to hurt godzilla as he was lifted into the air by the blast as its instability created a large explosion knocked away everyone as Rodan retreated. RH-03 was sent into the mountain where it struggled to withstand the blast caused by the overcharged Hyper Maser. The female M.U.T.O.'s corpse was rocketed into the ocean where it began floating away.

(End music)

The dust began to settle as Nagoda forced open his hatch to CB-01. Coughing, he began to look around finding the frontal area of his Buster Vehicle melted and needing serious repair.

"Nagoda, we need to go check on Nicola, she was hurt before our battle" Nick said climbing out as Nagoda surveyed the battlefield. They were now in a large crater as the storm clouds above started to rain. The Éclair was melted from the front almost revealing the control station and GT-02 was blackened and its enetron tanks exploded from the recoil. A large chunk of blackened metal flew from GT-02 as Lily emerged out of suit. Behind her was Gorisaki as they left the destroyed buster vehicle.

The edge of the crater started moving however alerting Nagoda that something was wrong. Godzilla rose from the dirt shaking the ashes off him. He had several wounds across his chest from the large blast and he seemed to be breathing heavily.

"Damn it" Nagoda said as he watched Godzilla slowly limp over to the Jeager which had dirt covering half its body. He watched as Godzilla grabbed and tore out the nuclear core and walk back into the ocean presumably to rest and feast on the radiation he had obtained. "Nick, Motorcycle form".

"You got it" nick said jumping up as he turned into a motorcycle. Nagoda got onto him and rode him off CB-01 as Lily went to release he Éclair passengers. He rode as fast as he could to the mountain side finding the yellow bunny mech slowly begin moving before it fell over with no power. Riding over to the emergency hatch, he forced it open and entered the mech.

"Nicola! You okay?!"

Wandering around, he made his way to the containment cells as nick lit up the path ahead with his lights. Looking in, he found the two matango covered mutants unconscious and still tied with capture webbing. Sliding down the sloping passage, he began to make his way towards the main control room where Nicola would be at.

"Nagoda, Nicola's over here" Usada shouted down a hallway as he ran over. He found Nicola unconscious from her injuries as the blast had slammed her against the wall fracturing her arm. He lifted her over his shoulder as heads began to open up passages to allow for an easier escape route.

When Nagoda found his way out of the buster vehicle, he found that the island was now surrounded by battleships as the crater in the center was filling with water. With time it would become a large lake as the area it was in had heavy rainfall this time of the year. Several EDF vehicles were now heading towards him as he wrapped up Nicola's broken arm.

"There goes another island turned to a blackened wasteland" he said as he lowered Nicola into the medical crew as he reentered to gather the Matango mutants. "At least this island had a bigger reason to be torched due to those matango" he said as he dragged the mutants behind him after collecting their unconscious bodies.

"Don't worry about it Nagoda, we should prioritize the recovery of survivors and the dead if possible" Nick said as he started to scan the landscape for life signatures.

"Well we survived at least though Godzilla seemed different then he usually is, was that the older one discovered in 2014?" He questioned as he placed the Matangofied Mutants into a medical van and warned them to not eat the mushrooms before riding nick alongside them.

 _ **Next time on The Busters of the Kaiju War**_

" _Our buster Vehicles will take another week or so to finish with repairs so we should go on some missions"_

" _Kamacuras infestation, should be easy"_

 _A large Kamacuras flew down at Nicola only for a yellow string to shoot into the air and open up into a circular spider web. The web covered the kamacuras as a chittering noise is heard. A large black and yellow arachnid rose from the ground and jumped onto the Kamacuras driving a stinger into its neck as the other Kamacuras flew into the air in fear._

" _SPIIIIIIDDDEEEEERRRRRR"_

 _(Mission 6: Weakness and Bonds)_

 _The earth crumbled as a familiar red head with yellow eyes burst from the ground releasing a red heat beam at a web heading towards Nicola burning the silky gossamer substance._

 **A/N – IT IS DONE! TWENTY TWO PAGES LONG, the most I've written yet. I spent several days working on this, watching fighting styles the Kaiju use, finding music which would fit the fighting, and the writing itself. I feel accomplished right now so please if you enjoy, leave a review. I hope you enjoyed reading if you've made it this far and thank you for reading my story. This is Daozang Signing out.**


End file.
